Crimson Tears
by ItsEizanAgain
Summary: Pain and Sufferings. This is all what Issei felt and accepted just for others sake. What happens when his friends ignored his feelings? What will happen when Issei decided to just endure the pain? What happens when he uses his powers just to protect his loved ones. His feelings, is not something to play with. Happened after Volume 10. Non-pervert Issei. Issei X Harem. No main girls
1. My Fault

=Normal POV= 

"….Bu….Buchou, where are you going?"

When Issei asked, Rias stops and mutters without turning around to Issei.

"….Ise, will you protect me?..."

"Of course, I will protect Buchou!"

"…And Asia?"

"..Yes, I will also protect Asia!"

"And Akeno?"

"Akeno-san? That is obvious. But….. What happened, suddenly asking me such a thing?"

Issei didn't get Rias's intention are at all.

Rias asks in a lower tone.

"…Hey, Ise."

"Y-Yes…."

"…To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"

….

"….Ummm, to me Buchou is Buchou and-"

The moment Issei said that.

"-! Idiot!"

Rias yells at Issei with a mixed sound of her crying. The now crying Rias rushes away from her spot, and left the clubroom.

Issei was shocked with Rias's reaction. This made Issei feel sad and a uneasy.

"Rias-oneesama!"

Asia goes after Rias

Asia turns to Issei after she reaches the door. With her eyes that are soaked with tears

"Ise-san! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…..! Why can't you understand Onee-sama's feelings!?"

Issei gasp with a slight of confussion after being yelled by Asia with the sentence "You are horrible" cycling in his mind.

Saying that, Asia goes after Rias without even bothering Issei's situation.

CRACKK CRACKK

Having Asia to say that, Issei stood there dumbfounded and feeling a weird crackling in his chest, The sound of crackling in his chest was heard by Issei but never reachs the O.R.C group in the clubroom.

'….Wa, wait a second! What's the meaning of this!? Why is Buchou and Asia mad at me!?..' thought Issei confusingly.

"That wasn't right, Ise-kun." Issei turned to look at the blonde [Knight] who stood beside the O.R.C club members.

Kiba places his finger on his forehead then sighed

"….N-not right as in what?".

"That, precisely. Geez, you are so….. I can understand very well what the girls are going through." Kiba said as he lower his head while his eyes closed. Avoiding eye contact from the 'Sekiryuutei'.

"Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad." Saying that, Akeno steps forward to Issei with a stern look written on her face.

CRACCKK

'Akeno-san also sounded mad. Even... Akeno-san….?' thought Issei while the second sound of crackling in his chest happened again.

"Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise."

Xenovia looks at Issei with her eyes half-closed, making Issei lower his head only to be looking at the floor.

"Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!"

Even Irina was mad.

"…You are the worst." Koneko said to Issei in the coldest manner

CRACKK CRAACKK

The crackling feeling in his chest began to eat up Issei after the word "You are the worst" repeats in his head.

Issei then lifts his head up to be looking at his cross-dressing Kouhai, Gasper. Then asked,

"…Hey, Gasper. Am I...really bad here?"

Gasper then says to Issei in an apolegetic manner while twitching his body.

"…Umm…. Yes, I think you are very bad….."

Issei who was shocked by his kouhai's words, As the words that Gasper said to Issei began to cycle in Issei's head.

He then looked at the O.R.C group one by one. Only to be looking at angry stares, pointing right to Issei.

After looking at the stern stares of the group, Issei fell to his knees, While the peerage doesn't even bother Issei who just fell like he was just been shot.

"...W-whyy...?.." Issei mutters slowly only enough for himself to hear.

CRACCKK CRAACKK

Then Ravel asks while panicking.

"U-Umm…..this is my mother and my fault, right…? I'm sorry…."

'How...how is this Ravel's fault...?'thought Issei.

Akeno-san walks to Ravel who was beside Issei and places her hand on Ravel's left shoulder.

"Ravel-chan doesn't have to worry about it. Ise-kun's the most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now."

After hearing that, the word "fault" cycles in Issei's mind. Along with the word "fault", a dark black feather fly cross through his head.

Akeno-san cheers her up like that, Not even to bother Issei who was kneeling on the floor...lifeless , and she started to prepare for tea after urging Ravel to sit on the sofa. The group did so and sat on the sofas in the clubroom, Not even to care about Issei.

Unable to withstand the tense atmosphere in the club room, Issei stands up and walks to the door and left.

Until, he stops walking only to be standing halfway from the club room entrance and the old school building exit. Issei thought deep about what just happened a while ago, How can they be so mean to him?, He tried to understand on what happened between him and Rias, he never expected this to happen.

He then mutters.

"...m-my...f-fault..."

CRAACKK CRACCKK

Deep in Issei's mind, In a field of flames, a certain red dragon just woke up from its slumber because of something disturbing in its host's head.

[This is?, It can't be?...].It said.

Issei clenched his chest in pain, Not knowing the cause of it, he still ignores the strange feeling and repeatedly mutters.

"...my...fault...is it... my...fault...?"

Suddenly, a flash in Issei's mind, a long forgotten fallen-angel appears in his head.

She was smiling at Issei in his mind. The form slowly changes from what it looks like an innocent school girl to a sadistic demon wearing a leather clothing.

" _it was worth to toy a boy who was never known a girl_ " she said while smiling like an innocent girl but still keeping its devilish looks.

"...N-no..." muttered Issei with his voice shaking in fear.

" _I just looked the least bit troubled, and immediately you became concerned about me_ "

"...N-no..."

" _But the whole thing was just for show to make you act like that_ "

"...N-no..."

 _"So, can you do me a favor?"._

" _Would you die for me?"_ Saying that, the entity known as Yuuma or better known as Raynare reveals her black wings and says that in an evil manner.

CRACCKK CRACKK CCRAACKK CRACCKK

...Issei coughed out blood before falling on the floor making loud THUD to be heard, His vision begins to blur. Before passing out, he sees a black feather in his head, making him to remember the incident that night. 6 months ago...

{With Ddraig}

Within the field of flames, the red dragon lies there, watching a vision of its current host in the club room awhile ago.

[...Partner...]. the dragon said with a feeling like its about to tear out.

[...Hold On...]


	2. Whispers Of The Fallen

Author:Heyyy, how are you guys doing?here is the second of 'Crimson Tears'!

some of you might be wondering why 'Crimson Tears' be the title of the story. Well, you will know soon in the very next chapter of it.

So, in the last chapter, Issei can be seen that he has some sort of heart attack after being 'crushed' by his friends in the club room aaaand finally he fell to unconciousness after remembered the incident that made Issei feared for his life

i want to thank to those who read the first chapter and also favorites and followed which made me deeply moved because this my first story and i'm still an amateur. And i'm also learning to put a proper introduction,disclaimer,line breaks and a feedback request from professional writers so i can improve my grammar and writing because English is not my native language actually.

And i'm preparing for my major test in school so if i takes me too long to not update, I apologize.

Well then,enjoy the chapter! (I hope someone's reading my introduction, Oh well *commit suicide*)

...

{Disclaimer}: i do not own High School DXD or any of it's characters. It belongs to Ichie ishibumi :D

...

"..." Talks

'...' Thoughts

[Ddraig Speeking]

...

=Line Break=

 _'would you die for me?'_

Issei wakes up from a deep slumber after a short nightmare and groans while stretching his arms. He then looked around, wondering where is he.

He is in a hospital room. His right arm is attached with a wire that leads to a modern ECG machine at the right side of his bed. There is a large flat-television in front of the bed and a small table just beside the bed with a flower vase and a bottle of water on it. Issei then look out at the window. He is in the Underworld hospital because of the color of the sky he is gazing at.

His chest is wrapped with bandages like it is covering his heart. Issei put his hand on the bandages then he groaned in pain after doing , he starts to remember on happened before he passed out.

 _"you are horrible!"_ an image of Asia appeared in issei's mind. Along with other images that assaulted Issei that day

 _"You are the worst..."_

 _"I think you are very bad.."_

 _"It's Issei's fault here"_

"..Why..." Issei muttered coldly.

When Issei remembered the verbal assaults that he received from his friends, His eyes began to tear out a bit. Issei wondered why did they turned their backs on him. Issei was always there to give them courage to overcome their sufferings since he became a devil and joined Rias's peerage He always saw the pain and sufferings of his friends and comforted them to become stronger and braver. Issei wiped off his tears and laid there while gazing the sky through the window.

Suddenly, the door room opens and a man with yellow bangs comes in

"So you're awake"..

Issei tilts his head to the direction where the voice came from. It was Azazel, his sensei.

"..Azazel-sensei, why am i here?.."

"You were rushed to the Underworld hospital by your friends after your heart 'imploded' in the old school building" Azazel said while walking towards Issei's spot.

Azazel then took a seat beside Issei and continued. While noticing the stains on his cheek, He knows what is going on with him just by looking his dim aura but just kept quiet about it.

"Though, Its a mystery that your heart 'imploded' without any reason and while the doctors are doing your medical prosedure, your heart somehow...can't be healed by Phoenix Tears and other magical healing so, they asked help from human-reincarnated devils who are former human world doctors to do surgery on you". Azazel while putting his hand under his chin like always.

"But rest assured, your heart is in good state but you will have to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks under doctor's care and don't worry about your parent's, I have a familiar disguise as you in the human world hospital and about your absents at school?, Sona has it under control" Azazel said it with a cool tone.

Issei looks down to his wrapped chest, seeing that it's beating normally.

"Azazel-sensei, how long i have been here?.."asked Issei

"Well, you were unconcious for...2 weeks and today, is the Rating Game between Rias and Sairaorg Bael.." Azazel said while turning on the television with the remote.

Issei widened his eyes but didn't even to care about the match and his friends who was in the match without him. Issei didn't care at all about his comrades because of what they have done to him that asks.

"Ooh, you don't seem to get shocked, So what exactly happened between you and Rias after you passed out that day?"

"None of your business, ..Azazel-sensei"

"Okay fine then, but i will ask you again if you're ready to talk about it" Azazel said with a smirk

On the television screen, Is the live match between Rias's peerage and Sairaorg's was the middle of the match and Rias's peerage is left with a Queen, a Bishop who was Asia and a Knight who was Kiba, without any pawns while Sairaorg was only left.

=Line Break=

In the match location, Sairaorg comes out on his own and proposed to Rias so they can finish the match quickly. The proposal was that Sairaorg will fight Rias and her remaining peerage while Sairaorg will not come up with a strategy to defeat that he will take down Rias's peerage without ease

With that, Rias accepted the proposal and with her peerage, They came face to face with Sairaorg in the battlefield.

"Rias Gremory, my cousin, before this fight between us begins, Answer me this, where is the Sekiryuutei?" asked Sairaorg with eyes of determination.

Rias gathers her demonic aura around her and keeps quiet, not wanting to answer her cousin's question.

"If Issei was here..." Akeno who was in her miko outfit muttered while staring at Sairaorg with her stern look.

"So keeping the truth behind eh, Rias- So be it, Now, come to me with all that you got!" Sairaorg said as weird marks form on all four of his limbs.

Rias steps forward while aims her hand at Sairaorg before bursting out her Power Of Destruction while Akeno and Kiba attacked as well. Akeno summon billion volts of lightning while Kiba has stabbed the ground and casted 'Sword Birth' at Sairaorg's spot. All of the attacks hit straightly at Sairaorg.

"Did we won?" asked Kiba still holding to his sword that was planted to the ground.

As remnants of dust just started to clear of Sairaorg's spot, a large explosion bursted out with a blinding white light, shattering the ground and Kiba's 'Sword Birth'.

Sairaorg's body is engulfed with white light, It was Touki.

"Im afraid, you did not won this fight 'Knight Of Gremory' or perhaps all of you did not"said Sairaorg with a smirk

"You better make it up for Rias-Buchou, Issei, She loses her concentration because of your actions that day.." Kiba mutters and no saying to anyone in particularly

Saying that, Sairaorg rushed to Rias's spot with insane speed and hitting her with a punch, Instantly retiring the King and also claims victory.

=Line Break=

After watching the match, Issei turns off the television and glances down thinking what will the group says to him then turned at the exit door to look at Azazel who has a magic circle beside his right ear, speaking to somebody.

After Azazel finished speaking ,the magic circle beside his ear disappeared then looks at Issei

"I'm sorry Issei, i wish that we could talk and i could accompany you but Shemhaza just called me because of a serious matter, And you will also tell me what got you depressed this much. Well, see you later" Azazel then waved at Issei before exiting the room.

"Take care, Azazel-sensei" said Issei and gaved a small smile to Azazel.

Azazel exits the room then teleported himself to Shemhaza.

Issei is now all alone in the room. Changing back to his cold expression then lays down on the bed and pulls up the blanket.

 _'would you die for me?'_ a black angel appeared in Issei's mind and made issei's wounded chest tingly.

[..Partner, what made you like this?, I couldn't enter your thoughts because you're in a deep depression, Is it because of what happened in the club room that day or is it Raynare?..] asked Ddraig to his current host while Issei's back palm glowing a green circle meaning Ddraig is talking to Issei in the real world.

"..Forget about it Ddraig, its none of your business or anybody's business... By the way Ddraig, you could talk to me in my head but why do you want to talk to me this way..?" asked Issei while looking at his back palm.

[It's because i couldn't enter your thoughts like i said just now..]

"..That makes sense.."

[Well, I'm going to sleep partner, Since healing and restoring life force to you after you passed out that day, And actually, the surgery was not enough to save your heart so i gave my energy and life force to you so you could survive. So, i need rest if you're fine by that]

"It's okay Ddraig, you've done more than enough for me, I couldn't know how to thank a heavenly being like you"

[Uumm, a three days sleep is good for me, Well, Good day partner]

"Good day, friend...Ohh Ddraig by the way can i talk..."

[*SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE* *SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE*] (Imagine how your parents snore at 3PM!)

Issei chuckled a bit then returns to his cold expression.

Looking at the window, a familiar fallen angel appeareed in his head.

 _'would you die for me?'_

...

READ AND THEN REVIEW DAMMIT


	3. Personality

Heeeyyyy, whats up guys so here is the third chapter of 'Crimson Tears'

I'm sorry to get you guys waiting for so long. Well, major test coming my way, dealing with tuitions,extra-classes,extra homework,extra teachers,extra everything that relates to school. Damnn.

So, i tried to make the chapters longer and get some ideas on how would this chapter will be. Buttt actually, i have only planned on how chapter 4,5,6,7 and forwards will

Will i change the rating from T to M?: Possibly..errrr

Will i write a lemon scene?: I'll have to dig my own grave first if im gonna do that :v

Am i hiding the fact that i wrote a fanfic from friends at school?: TRYING SO HARD TO DO HIDE IT. OR IM DOOMED.

Pairing aims?: it will be Issei x Harem (the girls in O.R.C) but it will mainly focus on Issei X Rias and Koneko X Issei

Reviewer's question

Guest: I don't mind you calling it stupid D: but...Issei and Rias will comeback together but in a tragedic way, u'll see ;)

Anyways, I want to thank those who reviewed this story as a great starting, it really keeps me motivated to do this story. Also, i will be facing something trully horrifying this Tuesday. Yes, oral exams...Oh well, wish me luck guys!

ENJOY THE STORY!

{Disclaimer:i do not own Highschool DXD or its characters}

'...' Thoughts

"..."Talks

[Ddraig speaking}

...

=Line Break= {With Azazel in his apartment}

Azazel who has a magic circle at the side of his left ear is displaying an idiotic expression that he rarely shows during his whole lifetime.

"...A-are you really serious about this, Vali?" Azazel asks.

Vali has sent a private channel to Azazel earlier.

[Yeah. He...it's a she now i guess. She is wishing for this. I'm also interested in this, so i want it to happen]

"...It's you that were talking about. That's not the only reason right?"

[You are sharp as always. That is also the reason why you are getting alienated from other factions.]

'Just by hearing his voice i can tell this guy is smirking...' Azazel thought

"It's none of your business."

[I heard that because you are going around being involved in things which "isn't any of your business" , there are those that are thinking that "Perhaps this guy is plotting something" Correct?]

"...Well, this is my nature. If someone was to attack me from the back, then i will accept it." Azazel sighed.

[...There are those who are after her.] Vali mutters.

"Of course there are. That is obvious. And there are immeasurable number of those at that. But everyone is having a bitter time because no one can eliminate her."

[That may be true , but it seems like there will be those in our organization who are hoping the same thing. No, it's about time they will make their move.]

"-Are you trying to lure 'him' out?"

[I'm just going to make it clear whether he is my enemy or not.]

Vali then continued

[Well, he's most likely an enemy. -It's time to settle this. Anyway,what's Hyoudou Issei's condition in the hospital right now?]

"Ooh, caring deeply for your rival i see. Well, like you're gonna kill him cowardly. He is just fine but he will be detained in the hospital for 2 weeks and his heart will be in medical prosedure overtime. Else that...Issei is depressed but i don't know what's the main cause of it."

[This is what i expected, she told me that the Hyoudou Issei's aura signature is not fully dragon but, a mix of a fallen angel...]

"So, she can also sense dragon's aura signature huhh, but why Issei's aura signature has a fallen angel's aura in it?."

[I do not know, that is why she wants to meet Hyoudou Issei but i'll send one of my members from my team to escort her. But don't worry, i am sure the escort's presence will help Hyoudou Issei's problems]

"So that's the other reason huhh, Well then, were gonna have a hard discussion with the Maou's in the Underworld with this"Azazel sighed a bit. He then continued,

"But i'm sure that they will grant her request, Since your team helped alot during the fight Loki and your team's good behavior while staying at Issei's residence" Azazel chuckled, remembering the funny and awkward moments when the Vali team was staying at Issei's residence.

[I see, Well-lets go, we have a request from a dragon-god to grant] 

=Line Break= {Issei's room in the Underworld hospital} 

'This feeling...i felt the similar thing 6 months ago..' Issei thought as he laid on the bed, not doing anything since he was detained in the hospital for 5 days . But this one thing is bothering him while he laid on the bed. It was the feeling of loneliness. The feeling of loneliness that bothers him was intense, it was the same feeling of loneliness that he felt in the park 6 months ago. Getting killed by your first girlfriend, being near to death's door, It was too much for Issei.

While others may think Issei was just fine after the incident, Issei masked his true feelings and trauma from his comrades by using his pervertness to make people think that he was fine but the truth is, he is not. Not even Ddraig who's living in Issei's mind and soul can tell how much sufferings that he had gone thru without his friends knowing it.

Then, a flash came through his head.

'would you die for me?'

Remembering that, Issei just pulls up the blanket to his face and just stares the window while looking at the rainy weather. The rainy weather was not heavy nor light, the amount of rain was just right and this brings calm feeling and rests Issei's weakened soul like the rain was an angel's lap and Issei's soul was resting on it.

[Partner, you there?] Ddraig asks in the real world.

"Right here Ddraig, still alive.." Issei said lazily.

[You know that i'm still unable to enter your thoughts because of your depression. What got you like this partner?, what is bothering you?]

"..."

[..Partner..i can't help you to get over your fears if you stay like this, just please tell me what's bothering you..]

"You don't need to Ddraig, i'm already helping myself.." Issei said with a mixed of annoyance and sadness.

Then the door room opened and a certain Maou came in

"Oyaoya, a live conversation between partners ehh, seems lively enough" It was Sirzechs and Grayfia. Sirzechs walked to Issei's bed smiling.

"A-ah, good afternoon Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san, you two look elegant together" Issei said while changing his expression to the usual Issei.

['He changed his mask'] Ddraig thought as he noticed Issei changes his personality quickly.

"Ahaha, thanks Ise-kun, and i don't mind you calling me bro, now call me that Ise-kun!, call me "Onii-chan"!"

SLAP

Sirzechs's head was smacked with Grayfia's harisen.

"Sirzechs-sama. You are going over the top in a place like this even you just came in. You might make Ise-san here got a second heart attack.-One day, he might call you like that."

"...Y-you are right. Maybe rushing is the bad part of the males in Gremory...*cough**cough*." Sirzechs took a seat beside the bed.

Issei just sweat dropped and made a bitter smile at the scene. What should i do with this comedy duo Issei thought. When he mentioned comedy duo, he got a flash in his head, it was Koneko in his mind

 _"you are the worst..."_ Koneko frowned.

 _"But in the sametime,... you are the best,the best hero and..my lover."_ Koneko smiled while hugging Issei in his mind.

'Koneko..-chan...' Issei thought. Then he heard someone was calling him.

"Ise-kun?...Ise-kun?" Sirzechs asked. While looking Issei who was in the other world

"Ooh, pardon me Sirzerchs-sama. I heard that Buchou lost the match with Sairaorg. I am sorry for not participating in the match for Buchou's sake" Issei said while bowing his head to Sirzechs

"Iye, there's no need for apologizing Ise-kun, since you had a strong reason for it." Sirzechs then continued.

"You helped alot for the devils and even other factions, How can i be mad at you just because you didn't participate in Rias's match. You have worked alot, i thank you for what you have contribute to the world. I and other faction leaders are in your debt." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"..., Anyway, Sirzechs-sama, what's your main purpose on meeting me?."

'That's unlikely for him to being sharp' Grayfia thought while raising her eyebrows.

"Mu, I came here to visit my brother in law, sorry for not visiting you earlier, as a Maou, I got so many work to do. So, when i had the free time, i came to visit you." Sirzechs then continued.

"I also brought something along. Its from your fans." Sirzechs said smiling. Sirzechs then flicked his finger. A magic circle appeared on Issei's lap and a box filled with letters appeared on Issei's lap.

"From my fans?" Issei asked then opened the box. It was fan-letters written in poor devil letters from the children of the underworld. On each of it was poor drawings of Issei in his Balance Breaker mode. Sirzechs opened his mouth

"These children...are the future of the Underworld. That's why i want a favor from you ..." Then Issei's mind flash..

'would you die for me?' Issei lowered his head but then continue to hear Sirzechs

"...Ise-kun. When you will be fighting for your dream, even a tiny bit is okay, but can you please fight for these children as well? I know it's a selfish wish. Even so, i ask you. I want you to protect the dreams of these children."

"I-i know that very well. I'm the Oppai-Dragon after all" Issei said while his hands was shaking with hapiness holding the letters. Issei then continued.

"So, i will be fighting while carrying the dreams of many people, it's an honor Sirzechs-sama. As the current Sekiryuutei, as the devil of Gremory, as the carrier of people's dreams. I will keep your promise Sirzechs-sama." Issei said with a smile.

'would you die for me?'

"Thank you so much, Ise-kun. If theres anything i can do to repay you.." Sirzechs said.

"There's nothing much i wanted to ask from you Sirzechs-sama. But, is everyone in the O.R.C is fine?, they look beaten up.." Issei asked

"Their condition is fine, they only need to be detained in the hospital that was prepared for Rating Game participants for a few days, I'm sure when they are already healed , they'll go visit you." Sirzechs smiled.

"I see" Issei responded.

"By the way Issei..." Sirzechs said making Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Azazel told me that you are depressed lately, what got you into that?." Sirzechs asked. When Sirzechs said that, there was a moment of silence. Issei opened his mouth.

"...I..can't tell you that..Sirzechs-sama.."Issei said changing his normal expression to a cold one.

"If that's the case then i will not force you, but if you are ready to tell me about it then don't be hesitate to do so." Sirzechs then continued.

"I hope one day that everyone of your friends Ise-kun, will see past your mask" Sirzechs said with full of hope in his words.

"Did Azazel-sensei also told you on what happen between me and Rias..?" Issei asked.

"Of course he did but in this case, i will not blend in with your matters between you and your friends and Rias, i think i will only make things look worst if i were to blend in the situation."

"Thank you for understanding..Sirzechs-sama, i will handle it on my own." Issei gaved a small smile to Sirzechs.

Then, a magic circle appeared beside Sirzech's left ear, Sirzechs lefted his seat to be standing beside the door, having a conversation.

"Are you serious, Azazel?..." Sirzechs asked with a serious tone.

"Fine then...i'll be on my way" saying that, Sirzechs dismissed the call and walk to Issei's spot.

"I'll have to go Ise-kun, i have been called to deal with something. I hope that we could talk about your Triaina that you used the other day you wentr to Kyoto but it seems that time doesn't allow us to" Sirzechs said with a smile.

"Okay, Sirzechs-sama. Thank you for visiting me, i hope myself didn't become a burden for you." Issei made a small smile to Sirzechs.

"Iye, it's nothing ise-kun" saying that sirzechs summoned a magic circle on his palms. A bento box appeared on his left palm while three red balloons strap with strings appeared on his right palm.

"I hope you will get better Ise-kun, this bento here has already been given permission from the doctors for you to eat it."Sirzechs said placing the bento box on the table beside Issei and strapped the balloons to the hospital bed.

Issei made a smile and opened his mouth "thank you for the bento and the balloons, even if i'm too old for the balloons" Issei giggled.

"Me and Grayfia will take our leave now, get better, Ise-kun." Saying that, Sirzechs and Grayfia walked to the exit door.

Before Sirzechs leaved, he turned his head to look at Issei.

"Again Ise-kun, i know what are you seeking and i hope that your friends and Rias will see past your 'mask'. When that time comes, i will do anything to help you get thru with that." Sirzechs then leaved the room with Grayfia while raising his hands.

"...see past my mask?..." Issei mutters

[Sirzechs Lucifer is saying the truth partner, I am also wondering why would you conceal your true feelings.]. Issei than replied with a cold expression.

"So i wouldn't taste the same thing that happened to me 6 months ago..."

Saying that, Ddraig became silent, Wondering what can he do. Until something came to him.

['What do you want to do, sending a private message to me, Fafnir?']

...

So that's chapter 3 for you people!. I know, i know,... if this chapter is quite short then im s-o-r-r-y ?. Anyways, this chapter is just the beginning before the next longer chapter. It just gives the hint on what Azazel,Vali,Sirzechs will do in the next chapter. So, ill maybe update the next chapter in a few days like.. Thursday? or Friday?..oral test landing on me this Tuesday FUUKK.. well lets just see.


	4. Visitor

Hey guys.

How you're doing, sorry for the late update, i was busy with my studies lately so i have so little time on doing this fanfic. Since trial exam is close, i've been attending extra-classes and causes my fingers to crave for my keyboard to write the fanfic. And in the reviews and PMs, please don't put too much fandom language in it, i really have a hard time on understanding it*sweat drop*.

I also have been chosen in a video contest with my computer club and guess what?, I am the only form 3 in the group and joined the form 6 students. I felt honored when i have been chosen from my leader to be the second in-command since i have the equipments and my speciality in computer soft wares with using Sony Vegas Pro. But this means i will be extra busy on it so i maybe upload chapters late.

And sooo, i havent taken out any pairings from Issei's harem and it will stay LIKE THAT NOTHING MAJOR WILL CHANGE(JUST DEAL WITH IT).

Anyways, i wanna thank all of you for the favorites and the kind follows, i am deeply moved :D by it and i also wanna thank you guys for patiently waiting for the next chapter.

ENJOY THE STORY!

(And againn... I...DONT...SPEAK..FANDOM LANGUAAAAAAGGEEEEEEE!)

(Checked and Edited on 13/8/2016 **((AGAIN))** )

...

{Disclaimer}: i do not own High School DXD or any of it's characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi :D

...

"..." Talks

'...' Thoughts

[Ddraig Speaking]

...

=Line Break=

{In Issei's Room Of The Underworld Hospital}

(Afternoon)

...

 _"So i wouldn't taste the same thing that happened to me 6 months ago..."_

...

The next day, Issei was doing his normal activities... which was laying on the bed while gazing thru the window. It was raining heavily but to Issei, the rain brought calm feeling to him. During the whole week instead of just laying down, Issei did go for a walk outside for at times but with the supervision of the doctors and nurses because Issei's heart is still fragile physically but only known to a few people, Issei's heart is also fragile mentally.

And why the hospital in the Underworld is similar to the human world's hospital?, Most of the popularity of reincarnated devils are humans so, the Maous of the Underworld made a similar system of medical needs for the former humans. They even made the doctors, nurses and staffs in the Underworld hospital wore the same attires and uniforms that the human doctors, nurses and staffs wore ((EXPECT THE NURSES TO BE SEXIER)). For Issei, it really is a weird sight.

Issei is currently laying on the bed while he had a pair of earphone to his ears, listening to a rock music "Down With Fallen" with an Ipod that had the songs that he requested WHICH he got by requesting from Sirzechs earlier. Sirzechs was really surprised that Issei didn't asked for porn mags or any kind of shits related to that. But Sirzechs easily got it for Issei since the devils owns a large number of companies in the human world.

While gazing to the sky, Issei was just thinking, will his friends come visit him? this made Issei a bit upset because of the issue. But, will he able to confront them?, after he made Rias upset, after he made them mad and after he left his responsibility as a [Pawn]?. To Issei, it half matters. He just wants the friendship with his friends goes on and in the same time, he doesn't want to see them.

Issei just layed there, scrolling down the playlist in the Ipod then played the song "Angels Fall" while waiting for his next medical procedure at 3PM. Issei got this feeling that he really needs to express his feelings symbolically but not to anyone and the way to do it is with a nice rock songs from bands like Starset, Three Days Grace, Thousand Foot Krutch, Skillet and many more . During the whole week that he spent in the hospital, he spent his time thinking on the bed, what i want to become?, what is my true potential as a devil?, do i really want to be a pervert?, am i a worthy servant to Buchou?. All of these questions that came thru his mind he has already made a decision on it. Which is, stop being an opened pervert.

 _'would you die for me?'_

A few minutes later, the door of the room opened, Issei didn't look as he thought it was just the doctor who came to check up on him. But he was wrong.

"Yo, how you're doing Ise?" It was Azazel.

"Ohh, Azazel-sensei.. Good afternoon." Issei greeted with a small smile after pulling off the earphones from his ears. Azazel walks to Issei then took a seat on a chair beside Issei.

"So, how's you're condition going Ise?. Able to hold yourself from 2 weeks of not masturbating and being with the girls ehh?." Azazel said with a smirk

"Hehe, very funny Azazel-sensei." Issei replied with a smile.

"I heard that you went through medical procedures, how is it feels like having medicines like Ddraig does?." Azazel said with a chuckling smirk.

"Yeah, i think i'm gonna be alright, Ddraig still needs to have his medicines because of his heart "disease" because i have been powering up with breast related things lately, even the Oppai-Dragon tokusatsu program has been terrifying him" Then Issei's back palm glows emerald.

{... I start to relax after consuming the . A Heavenly-Dragon, who was sealed in a Sacred Gear, becoming the Mid-tier Longinus, needs medicine... what would Albion think if he finds out...} Ddraig then continued..

{...Kukuku. Medication for ten thousand years..Kukuku...} Azazel then started to laugh out. To Azazel, a dragon whos sealed in a Sacred Gear is super rare, but a sealed dragon who needs mental medication is extremely rare!.

"You are really making Ddraig cry that much huhh, Ise?" Azazel said while wiping out his tears and still laughs a bit.

"Sensei stop it, Ddraig is having a really hard time here.."

Azazel opened his mouth and was going to talk but was interrupted when the door opened.

"..Hello~ Hyoudou, Ahh, Azazel-sensei is here too"It was Saji with his school uniform,holding a plastic bag filled with stuff in it.

"Ah, Saji. Came here to visit me.?" Issei asked while Saji took a seat from a desk then took a seat while placing the plastic bag on the bed next to Issei's blanketed leg.

"What does it look like?, of course i am." Saji then continued

"So, are you going well, Hyoudou?." Issei was just going to open his mouth until...

"Not exactly Saji, you see.. Issei here has been having the same drugs as Ddraig as.." Azazel said with a smirk.

"Azazel-sensei, don't..." Issei narrowed his eyes in annoyance with his mouth changing to an triangular shape.

"Ehh, what do you mean Azazel-sensei?, what kind of drugs?" Saji asked with his eyes blinked in confusion. Azazel then moved closer to Saji. "Well, you see..." Azazel whispers to Saji about Issei troubling Ddraig. Issei just face-palmed, not able to do anything to stop them because of his condition then moved his left palm away from him, knowing what will happen next.

After Azazel finished telling Saji about "that", Saji chuckled a bit while placing his palms on his forehead. Then sighed.

"Aaah, Hyoudou, you really are making the Heavenly Dragon upset huhh" Saji said with a smile.

[...UUWAAAAAAAA!, now Vritra and Fafnir have already known this!. MEDIC!..MEDIC!]

Both Azazel and Saji were surprised of the sudden cries. Saji stumbled back with his chair causing him to smack his head first on the floor while Azazel had his ears closed with his wings, making a surprised idiotic expression.

"H-Hold On Ddraig!" Issei quickly made his [Boosted Gear] appeared then grabbed a small bottle containing Ddraig's medicines from a small table beside the bed. Then quickly sprinkled the pills on the emerald gem.

"Feel better Ddraig?" Issei asked.

[...Kukuku. Better...]

"Get some sleep Ddraig, i think you need it. Go sleep for a day or two." Issei ordered then sighed.

[ I hope i don't get any nightmares about the children who screamed Oppai again ...] Issei sighed and the [Boosted Gear] disappeared. Then looking at the duo who covered their mouths trying not to release a laughter.

"Not funny, you two.." Issei said with his 'narrowed eyes in annoyance' that usually Koneko gave him. Azazel then stopped and cleared his throat

"*Ahem* Now, we have to talk Issei. It's about your [Illegal Move Triaina]"

...

The trio finally talked about lots of stuff about the Underworld after talking about Issei's Triaina, The three had laughter and shared stories about their funny moments. It was fun until...

" , time for your medical checkup." A nurse came in bringing a wheelchair with her.

"Ohh, look at the clock, Well, i will take my leave Azazel-sensei, Saji." Issei said climbing out of the bed to take a seat on the wheelchair. The four then walks out the room.

"Alright Hyoudou, i will take my leave as well."Saji said. Azazel then point his finger to Saji freaking out him a bit.

"Before that Saji, you will come with me in to the Grigori. We still need to fix your performance with the Dragon-King form, It still needs some few modifications and i have something new to test out on you." Azazel said with his eyes sparkling.

"EEEEEEeeehhhhhhh?!, why should i!?"

"I will teleport you immediately, now go, Shemhaza and the others are waiting for you" Azazel then prepared a teleportation circle below Saji. "HYOUDOU!, HELP M.." Before Saji could even complete his sentence, he was teleported away. Issei and the nurse just made a bitter smile at this.

"Ahh, Mrs...Lilith, can i have a private talk with Issei for a moment?." Azazel said while looking at her name tag. The nurse nods and walked away from Issei and Azazel.

"What is it you want to talk to me, Azazel-sensei?." Issei asked.

"Issei...i don't want you to act indifferent like that. Saji came here to help with your problems but you concealed your depression. It's obvious just by looking at your aura, there is something that really bothers you. Why would you do this?." Azazel said making Issei frown a bit. Issei then opened his mouth and mutters

"So no one can see me pathetically..." Issei said while lowering his head, Azazel then sighed.

"Issei, no one has ever seen you like that. You know?." Issei just lowered his head at what Azazel said.

"I'm going to the Grigori now Issei but i have to inform you something." Issei then raise his head to look at Azazel.

"You will be transferred to the medical center in Grigori tomorrow. Since it's most likely that Khaos Brigade will target you, We and the other Maous have decided to transfer you there for you and the public's safety." Azazel then continued.

"I also have a "visitor" for you in the Grigori, it's not your friends but when you meet this "visitor", don't release a killing intent to "her" Okay?." Azazel said with a serious tone. Issei just nods.

"I'll take my leave Ise, Ohh- by the way, i'll send you videos of Saji screaming in the Grigori, you should see his face." Azazel said with a chuckle.

"Take care, Azazel-sensei. Don't go hard on Saji ." Issei said with a small smile while looking at Azazel who teleported himself away. Then, the nurse earlier came back.

"So, are you ready ?." The nurse asked with a smile.

"Yes, take me there please." The nurse nods then pushed Issei's wheelchair to the place where he will be doing his checkups. While Issei was being pushed along the corridors, his head was filled with thoughts, While transferring him to the Grigori might be a good idea, He was wondering who was the "visitor" that Azazel mentioned. He thought about the Vali-team. Then a flash came through his mind.

'would you **DIE** for me?'

Issei gasped in shock, the image of Raynare that came through his surprised him because of the word 'die' was frightening as hell. the word 'die' was more like a growl.

"What's wrong ?." The nurse asked.

"Aah, it was nothing." Issei said with a small smile to the nurse, relieving the nurse by the name of Lilith.

=Line Break=

The next day, Issei was in the Grigori medical section. He was sitting on the wheelchair while being pushed by one of the fallen angel beauties. There was 2 of them, they were both twins with violet eyes and purple hair with braid crowns hairstyle . But Issei was not enjoying it as he left his perverted side. He was bringing his Ipod along with him.

A few minutes later, Issei and the 'nurses' reached a room. It was the patients room. The bed has carvings of fallen angels with a white pillow and white blanket. At the left side the bed was a small table and on the right side was an IV stand with an ECG Machine. In front of the bed was a coffee table with two chairs and the window of the room was HUGE. It reaches from the floor to the ceiling. And there was flat-screen TV on the wall. The room itself was luxury. Issei just sweat dropped at the sight. To him, it looks like a 4-star hotel room then a hospital room.

The 'nurses **'((they were not nurses, Azazel just ordered some fallen angel models to serve Issei for a few days))** pushed the wheelchair towards the bed then stopped, allowing Issei to stand up and lay on the bed. After Issei laid on the bed, one of the nurses fixed Issei's blanket and one of them is attaching his left arm with the IV drip and the ECG line. Issei said thank you to the nurses and one of them smiled at Issei seductively. Both of them finished doing so.

"We will be going now Issei-sama, If you need anything just call us. We will give you a special 'reward' if you recognize one of us." One of the nurses said seductively. Issei just blushed at one of the nurses. They both headed to the door.

"Ohh, and by the way, my name is Lina." The one at the left said. " And i'm Luna, If you recognize by my name, I will give you special treatment, Issei-sama." The one on the right said seductively while placing her fingers on her lips. Then they both leaved.

Issei shook his head repeatedly, removing his improper thoughts about those two just now. Issei grabbed his Ipod and put the earphones in his ears with his right arm as he cannot move his left. He then played the song "Fallen Angel" by Three Days Grace. He was just going to sleep until the door opened.

"Yo, how you're doing Issei?."It was Azazel. He walked to Issei's bed.

"Aah, Azazel-sensei, good evening." Issei greeted him in a sign of relief then continued

"Good to have you here Azazel-sensei, the fallen angels here gives me creeps."

"Ooh, is it because of what happened to you 6 months ago?." Azazel said then there was a moment of silence. Issei looked away from Azazel with a sad expression on his face. Azazel then sighed and opened his mouth.

"I apologize for mentioning that, and for letting the rogue fallen angels wandering at Kuoh." Azazel said placing his right palm on his left chest. Issei then turned his head to Azazel slowly, forming a small smile.

"I cannot be mad at you for that Azazel-sensei, it was not your fault." Issei said.

"I am glad to hear that Issei, you really are a nice person." Azazel said. Azazel then continued but in a serious tone.

"Did you remember what i informed you yesterday?."

"The "visitor"?."

"Yes, when she's gonna walk in, don't freak out okay?. Don't hold a killing intent towards her." Azazel said. Issei just nods. Azazel then walked to the door and said " You can come in." Then what Issei saw, made his eyes wide. Beside Azazel, was a little girl with black hair dressed in a gothic lolita dress.,

"It's been awhile. Ddraig."

...

MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HOWS THE CLIFFHANGER ******. I will upload the next chapter like next week coz im gonna face trial exams before the major exams this next Monday and i'm gonna be REEEEEAAAAALLLLLLLL busy...and stressed...and lose my mind...and saying goodbye to gaming. Oh Well, *JUMP OFF A CLIFF*


	5. Unexpected Guest

Hey guys

In the last chapter, i made Issei built up his interest in rock musics so he can express his also will try to become less perverted.

Andddd, some of u guys got me, Yeeeayyyyy(NOOOOO). hell yes i am a human and just another typical 17 y/o teenager who does normal stuff like studying, reading, watch anime, read manga, gaming and having earnings from school for being the cashier in my school's stationary mart. I wish that doesn't bother you guys.

So, u guys maybe thinking that... "Does this guy, WishingForSeason what-so-ever has a another story to be think of?". Well, i plan on THREE; yes, THREE fanfictions. One will represents Issei's feelings and another one is when the ORC group (exclude Issei) forgot who Issei is because their were influent by a spell. And also a High School DXD crossover.(MAYBE)

And i want to ask something... does promoting songs from real life rock band legal?, i really want to know the rights and wrongs about publishing fanfictions. also, i will declare that this story is an AU or alternate-universe. Some of my penpal says that.

dragonsayianblue: no shit, their still in the hospital. Kiba, Akeno and Asia have to look after their 'master', but i really want the story to go in another way which is opposite to your suggestion. thank you for the critics, i appreciate it, it helps me to mirror myself if i am worthy or no.

So... Enjoy..

 **(Ohh yeah one more thing, during the whole speech in this chapter, Issei's eyes will be like a half-closed even if he is smiling** _ **{{his eyes were always like that since chapter 2}}.**_ **He is still hiding his depression and acts indifferent on the outside.)**

...

{Disclaimer}: i do not own High School DXD or any of it's characters. It belongs to Ichie ishibumi :D

...

"..." Talks

'...' Thoughts

[Ddraig Speaking]

...

=Line Break=

{Grigori Medical Section}

{7PM}

...

 _"It's been awhile. Ddraig."_

 _..._

"O-O-Ophis?." Issei said with a shaking voice. The ECG machine beats in a rapid pace, showing that Issei's heartbeat was fast. Azazel then rushed towards Issei.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ise!, get a hold to yourself!." Azazel then grabbed a bottle of pills on the small table beside the bed. quickly opened up the bottle and taking out two pills then gave it to Issei. Issei swallowed the pills with ease. After a few seconds, The ECG machine then turns back to a normal beat.

"Are you okay, Ise?". Azazel asked. Issei just nods.

"*sigh*i told you to not freak out Ise...but it can't be helped." Azazel said with a bitter smile.

"T-This is absurd A-Azazel-sensei, why did you brought Ophis here?, this is breaking the rules of alliance." Issei said trying not to yell and increase his heartbeat.

"Yeah, i'm sorry Ise, i have deceived many people in order for her to come here. But her wish may would be something that might change "Khaos Brigade" itself. I decided that it was necessary to stop spills of blood in this stupid war... I will ask for you again. I am sorry for making you this surprised but can you at least listen to her story?." Saying that Azazel backs away a step and doing a full bow to Issei.

There was a moment of silence in the room for a few seconds. Issei opened his mouth.

" I will trust you Azazel-sensei. The reason i was able to be a successful devil is thanks to Sensei." Issei said with a small smile. Azazel then stood from his bow and exhaled in relief.

"Thank you , Ise. I hope you can get along with Ophis while just listen to her reason.". Azazel said and looks at Ophis who was quiet. Issei then asked.

"So, shall i let her in and speak with me while having green tea?. Is it only Ophis?.". Issei asked.

Saying that, there is a knock (KNOCK KNOCK MOTHA*****) on the door. Azazel then opened the door and said "Please come in, Ise and Ophis is inside too."

Azazel then went back to Issei's and Ophis's spot leading somebody in. It was Le Fay Pendragon with Fenrir.

"Le-Le Fay?." Issei jawdropped.

"How are you doing Issei-sama, It is I, Le Fay Pendragon. I have been under your care along with Rias Gremory and the rest at Kyoto. This over here is Fenrir-chan." Le Fay said with a gentle polite tone. Fenrir barks "Hello".

"Ahh Le Fay, I'm fine. How are you doing?."

"I am fine too, Issei-sama." Le Fay said

"Well, that's good." Issei said. then , a black blur appeared beside Issei.

 **MUNYAAAAAA**

"Long time no see Sekiryuutei-chin! Do you still like my breast like always~?." It was Kuroka who appeared and hugged onto Issei's right shoulder, While Issei's shoulder was buried in between her enormous woman melons. Issei just closed his eyes with a small blush on his face and his head lowered. Trying to calm himself

"Kuroka-san, you're gonna get Ise here a second heart attack. So please refrain yourself from doing so." Le Fay said to Kuroka.

"Alright nyan~." Kuroka gave a small peck on Issei's cheek before releasing her embrace from Issei. Issei was relieved that it was over as he wants to stop being a pervert.

It was then Ophis walks to Issei. Ophis looks straight to Issei.

"I want to talk."

Azazel then persuades Issei. "Drink tea and talk with her. i deceived and lied other factions in order to make this. If i was found out then this will go in an ugly direction, my head will get cut off from my neck in front of Heaven and the Underworld for real." Azazel said with a serious tone. Issei just nods.

* * *

A straaaangeeee mixture of people gathered in Issei's room. Ophis was sitting on a chair next to Issei's bed while Azazel was leaning at the glass window. Holding on to his chin . Le Fay and Kuroka was sitting on the chairs at the coffee table spot. Fenrir was sleeping beside Le Fay's leg, snoring slowly.

There was a slight moment of silence. Ophis was staring right to Issei, making Issei a bit uncomfortable. Issei then look to Azazel.

Isse gave a look at Azazel with the face '...what should i do?...'

Azazel replied with a look '...just answer her if she asks questions!..' . he then continued...

'It will be a good opportunity to understand her' . Azazel gave Issei the "look" while his right arm extended to Issei and gave a thumbs up.

Issei replied with a stern look while his eyes closed and a bitter smile '..even if you say that, she's the boss terrorist and the ultimate dragon..what should i really do!..' . 'Help me!'.

Azazel replied 'i dunno..i'm out'. Azazel then whistled looking away from Issei. 'lousy teacher' Issei thought. He then looked at Le Fay and Kuroka.

'I don't know..just do what you supposed to do..' They both gave Issei the "look" and shrugged their shoulders. Issei then set his view back to Ophis.

"..."

Issei put on a smile and opened his mouth. **(his eyes still half-closed of course)**.

"W-what business do you have with me, Ophis...?" Issei asked and swallowed his spit.

"Ddraig. Do you quit being the Heavenly-Dragon?." Ophis asked. Issei just blinked in confusion.

"Ummm, no. I don't understand what are you trying to say..."Issei asked in confusion.

"The devil who is the host. He's been having a really strange growth of power. This is very strange. Very different from the previous Heavenly-Dragon. Vali is also the same. Strange. Very Strange." Ophis then continues

"The fight against Cao Cao. Ddraig had different evolutions. Armour turned to crimson coloured. It's the first time. First time that i know of."

"That's why i want to ask. Ddraig. what do you want to become?." Ophis asked while tilting her head. Issei blushed a bit by the cuteness.

Then Issei's left back palm glowed emerald.

[I don't know Ophis. I don't know what my host want's to become. But...It's certain that he's having an interesting growth of power.]

"Ddraig. why did you think of becoming the ruler of "domination"?." Ophis asked, looking at Issei's left palm.

[It must be the result of seeking power. Because of that, i was eliminated from this world. I couldn't increase my power instead of "domination". I would never really thought that my red colour would turn to crimson."

"Ddraig. i don't understand "domination". Khaos Brigade seek "domination". I don't understand. Great-Red is not "domination". I am also not "domination"."

"...Very interesting indeed. A conversation between a Heavenly-Dragon and a Dragon-God. Must not waste this, it's something rare that you don't see often." Azazel who was now sitting on a chair while eating popcorn. next to the chair was a video camera on a tripod recording the scene. 'This guy..' Issei thought with an angry mark on his head.

[There is no way a godly being like you would understand "domination". You, who was borned by "nothingness" of "infinite" and Great-Red who was borned from "illusion" from "dream" must have been from a different dimension.] Ddraig said.

"Ddraig. the host who is bringing you. I sense strange power of from him. There is "hope" in him. But i don't why. He has a high potential to born "hope". Ddraig. Will you discard "domination" for it?."

'Hope...,what does it mean?.' Azazel thought.

[...I don't know Ophis. It depends on his will, not mine. If it is what my host wants then it shall be.]

"I want to look. Ddraig. I want to look the possessor even more. I want to learn how he will born "hope"." Ophis said with colours of interest in her eyes even her face is emotionless. Azazel then stood up from his chair and spoke.

"So like that, can you leave her for a few days in here?, Just as you see, Ophis wants to look at you. It will be just fine if it's just looking at you right?." Azazel asked walking to Issei.

"...Im ok with it. If it's just looking and talking then i will be fine." Issei said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for dragging you in every situation like this Ise. Putting stress in you even though you're sick. But, this is a chance to lessen the threat to every faction." Azazel said putting his hands on Issei's head.

"It's alright Azazel-sensei, It was never stressful for me to contribute myself to the world." Issei said with a small smile. Azazel then spoke while looking at Le Fay and Kuroka.

"Le Fay and Kuroka, i would like you to take care of Ise too, since the female fallen angels here has a sadistic personality here that might fears Ise." Azazel said with a slight of serious tone.

"Alright" Le Fay said with her eyes sparkling.

"I understood nyan~."

"Thank you, and Kuroka, can you give Issei senjutsu treatment?, Since your sister, Koneko is still recovering from the fight, Issei was lacking of senjutsu treatment that he needs to expand his life span. Also, he can heal faster with that." Azazel said.

"No problem nyaa~, If it's with Sekiryuutei-chin then it wouldn't be a problem then nyan~." Kuroka said then looked at Issei seductively.

Azazel then look at the Ipod that Issei was holding. "Ohh and one more thing Ise, i was curious about the songs that you were hearing to, since you were never the type who listens to songs actually." Azazel said while pointing at the crimson colored Ipod. Saying that, it also got the interest of Ophis.

"Errrr, here." Issei said with a bitter smile. Handing the Ipod to Azazel. Azazel then look at the playlists. He was shocked. "...This..is.." Azazel said with his eyes went wide and hands shaking. In the playlist was rock musics. Azazel then speak out the songs in it with a slight of shock in his voice. In the playlist was...

"Down With The Fallen" .Azazel starts to list out the songs in it.

"I Will Not Die" .This also got the attention of Le Fay and Kuroka

"Tell Me Why"

"The Future Is Now"

"Let It Die"

"Dark On Me"

"Rise And Fall"

"Angels Fall"

"Fallen Angel?" Azazel stopped there because of the song lists. The song's genre was obvious that it was rock just by it's title and band. Issei sighed before he spoke up.

"This musics, speaks what cannot be expressed and soothes my mind and heals my heart. This rock musics, It gives the soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination and life to everythng. It plays the moment, pause the memories, Stop the pain and rewind the past. I don't even know how i got my interests in this, funny right?." Everyone but Ophis was awed of Issei's poetry. It was like something took place in his mind.

'will you die for me?' Issei remembered the scene which made his expression change a bit.

'Go away Raynare..'. Issei thought.

Issei then took the Ipod from Azazel's hands. Azazel then spoke out loud making Issei shocked. Instantly triggered the ECG machine, which means Issei got quite the shock.

"ISE!, IM SO PROUD OF YOU SON FOR FINALLY TAKING A LIKING FOR FALLENS AND MUSIC, YOU ALSO FINALLY GOT SMARTER. I SHOULD GO ARRANGE SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE THIS." Azazel said while running to the door and exited the room. From outside, there was a sound SHEMHAZAAAAA could be heard. a gruff voice then replied WWHAATT WHAATT. Issei just sweat dropped of his sensei's actions.

In Issei's thoughts, Azazel was like his father. Caring and supporting in every situation, sometimes Azazel was looked as a serious govener but in the other side, he was a mad and funny scientist that can be driven crazy by his own desires.

"That govener is quite strange." Le Fay said with a bitter smile.

Ophis was staring at something that caught Issei's notice. It was the Ipod. Ophis's face was quite emotionless but in her eyes, there was curiosity in it. Issei then spoke up.

"W-were you curious about this Ophis?." Issei asked with a slight of stuttering because he didn't really know how to handle the Dragon-God alone. It was a bit awkward in the room.

"Ddraig. I wish to know about the key. The key to your potential to born "hope" . The object you are holding in your hands. I believe you call it an Ipod. What is an Ipod?." Ophis asked while tilting her head. 'She looks so innocent.' Issei thought. He then spoke.

"W-well, an Ipod is something for you to hear music. Come here, try listening to it." Issei said. With his fear dissapearing every moment when he got to know Ophis. Ophis leaned closer to Issei. He then placed the earphones in her pointy ears. Ophis just kept quiet and leaned on the chair with the earphones in her ears. Issei then played the song "Let It Die" and kept the volume around 7. The moment got quiet for a few seconds. After a a good 1 minute and half, Issei then asks after pausing the song so Ophis can hear him.

"How was it Ophis?,"Issei asked and just realized that his actions on disturbing Ophis may anger her. 'Oh crap' Issei thought.

"It was. Great. I felt like i was back at home." Ophis said to Issei. Issei let out a breath of relief.

"That's good...Want me to continue the song?." Issei asked. Ophis just nods. Then, Le Fay approached Issei.

"I-issei-sama, c-can i have your photograph please?." Le Fay asked and hands a picture of Issei in his balance-breaker mode and the Switch-princess.

'...B-buchou...' Issei thought. He missed his friends accompany but due to their injury, they were still recovering.

'will you die for me?'

"Sure, why not Le Fay, you can drop the honorifics; all of my friends can call me Issei." Issei said while signing the photograph.

"Y-y-yes, Issei!." Le Fay said with a hint of blush on her face. Then Kuroka made her move on Issei.

"Nyan~, wanna make kittens Issei?." Kuroka said while embracing Issei from his shoulder.

"Not you too Kuroka..." Issei said with a big blush on his face.

* * *

 **SOOOO yeaaaa, that was chapter 5 for you!.**

 **Q: Why was Issei not afraid of Ophis?**

 **A:He found Ophis innocent, naive and not-evil person. He will try his best to be friends with Ophis.**

 **Q:What was Azazel planning on the arrangement?**

 **A:something**

 **Q:Where is the rest of the ORC?.**

 **A:hey were still in the hospital but ready to be free. The reason why Akeno, Kiba and Asia was absent is because they need to look after their master.**

 **Q:Is Issei recovering from his depression? or still hiding the fact that Raynare is actively haunting Issei?**

 **A:Yes, Issei was hiding it all. The fact that Raynare haunting him, the trauma of the night, everything.**

 **Q:Will Issei and the ORC will get back together?**

 **A:YES THEY WILL. AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE IT.**

 **That is all chapter 5, thank you for being patient to wait the update. I will update maybe on Wednesday.**


	6. Friendship

**Hey guys.**

 **!BEFORE THAT, SEARCH THIS SONGS. DON'T ASK WHY!**

 **-Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin (Band)**

 **-We Fall Apart by We As Human (Band)**

 **-Down With The Fallen by Starset(Band)**

 **SEARCH FOR IT NOW. IN STAFABAND OR WHATSOEVER**

 **Sorry for the REAALLLY late update, i was kinda lazy, REALLY lazy and tired writing the fanfic because i had really lot things that us humans calls, STUDYING. but i know that i will be hated by 2k+ of people in US and thousands around the globe if i abandoned so. PLUS! There is a few more days before the major exams!. HOOOLLLLLYYYYYY SSHHAATT. THIS EXAM IS IMPORTANT FOR ME SO I CAN ACHIEVE MY DREAM AS AN ARCITECH IN JAPAN. YES, JAPAN. I will be working as an innovating arcitech that will build skyscrapers up high to HEAVEN. MWAHAHAHAH. PFftttt, if that dream is not too much. my talent and skills in creativity and art is incredibly good but my maths, S.U.C.K. they say. Yupp, that is my only weakness, .**

 **So, i will make it simply clear in this story that:**

 **This is not a Rias bashing story.**

 **Issei will not be an anti-hero**

 **Issei will not have dark thoughts on his friends**

 **Issei is still depress and he will cry, sobs, sulking and having schizophrenias about Raynare :P**

 **And finally, ISSEI AND THE GROUP WILL MAKE IT UP TOGETHER BUT IN THE END, IT WILL COME OUT A BIT TRAGIC.**

 **So, i may have tell you guys spoilers but this is just HINTS, nothing to be a cry baby about. PFFFTT. Plus, im already planning another DXD fanfic. i will adress it in my Profile later. It is called, High School DXD Musical. Yeaa thats right. MUSICAL BIATCHES.**

 **I am being generous for now so if..IF u guys can guess who is my favorite girl character then i will write a part where she will kiss Issei first... on the LIPS AND TONGUE.  
**

 **Thats just all, so enjoy the story.**

 **(I do not own Highschool DXD)**

{In a hospital where the ORC gang is}

"Do you think Ise-kun was unaware of Rias-buchou's feelings towards Ise-kun?." Akeno said, sitting on a chair next to Koneko's bed.

"Eh, what makes you think like that Akeno-san?." The one who asked was Asia, standing next to Akeno.

In the room was the O.R.C group **(or can i say Betraying Issei Group. Pfffttt)** excluding Rias, all of the group members was fully healed but Koneko. She got quite the damage by Sairaorg in the match that day . She was brutally beaten in 2 fights between Sairaorg's peerage. Koneko was laying on the bed, conscious while the other members was next to her bed. Kiba was standing with Gasper a bit far from the girls while Xenovia and Irina was sitting on some chairs next to the bed.

They were talking about Issei's, Akeno's and Kiba's devil-class promotion for awhile but after Azazel who told them that Issei was totally fine in the Grigori and the promotion, left the room, they talked about Issei's condition but was relieved that he was okay. They were all worried about Issei when he suddenly had his heart 'imploded' that day. Literally 'imploded'. But in the same time, they need to fix something for their master so their group can re-operate as usual. But ignoring Issei's feelings, little they know, his nightmare, his trauma, his under-the-bed monster, his fallen-loved one, is STILL haunting him until this day but the devils who are Issei's friends, are naturally selfish. It is something that will forever stay like that. Irina who is a re-incarnated angel who was always live under the same roof with the devils have been influenced to be selfish. I mean, the world, the universe is cruel and dark even at the brightest moments and forever, it is permanent as the world has cursed its self to be cruel. Akeno then spoke with her serious tone.

"Ise-kun didn't notice that Rias had feelings for him. If this continues, this will be bad."

"But we all had feelings for Issei-senpai. Senpai must notice our feelings for him..." Koneko spoke up with her monotone voice. Her forehead was wrapped with bandages.

"Agree but we have to fix this matter between Ise-kun and Rias-buchou or this group will not function properly without Rias-Buchou focusing." Xenovia said with her left arm crossed while the right was holding on to her chin.

"But, but don't you see Ise-san that day?, He..he was heart-broken!, we need to apologize to him.".

"..Issei-senpai..looks despaired that day.." Koneko said. staring down the bed. Even though she hadn't her cat form on well, it looks like her cat ears are down i mean, she looks shoo cute.

"Yes.. we will apologize to Ise-kun when we visit him after Koneko-chan will be released tomorrow."Akeno said with a small tear forms on her left eye but not enough, to make everyone notice.

"Come on, lets find Rias-buchou to tell her first." Kiba said with to the girls and Gasper which all of them nods.

* * *

{Phoenix Castle}

"Do i look good in this Isabella?.." Said Ravel. standing in front of a large mirror in her room with another person which is Isabella. she is currently wearing a pink high neck dress with a red high heels for her shoes.

"I think you look pretty in the dress Ravel-sama **(i dont know what Isabella calls Ravel, so yea.)** but, why is the sudden call?." Isabella asked. her attire consist in her battle suit and still with her half mask on. Ravel then walks to her bed an sat there with her face had a blush on it.

"...I...i'm going to visit Issei-sama in the Grigori later so it..it's important for me to look good..." Ravel said with staring down.

"I see, do you need my assist to escort you, Ravel-sama?."

"No, i will go on my own, Azazel-sensei will be fetching me later.., I just want to ask your opinion about my dress, thats all.."

"Why don't you ask Lady Phenex?, she is more detailed in giving opinions."

"No!, if i asked mother she will only tease me more plus, i will have to tell her about the incident that day..." Ravel said with her tsundere tone just for awhile.

"Are you still feeling guilty about that day..?" Isabella asked now sitting beside Ravel. There was a moment of silence for about 10 seconds until Ravel spoke out.

"I regret for not protecting Issei-sama that day, if i did, it will not happen like this. That day, he was heartbroken, i saw it in his eyes. It was the feeling of fear and despair. I never felt that feeling before but i saw it right thru him. Which is why i need to fix this for Issei-sama and Rias-sama." Ravel said then the room went silent. Isabella was listening to it all. She then spoke out.

"It was never your fault to begin with Ravel-sama. If the boy who you had a crush on needs mental help, then go get him. Help with to get over with his feelings. When it is the day where you need him the most, He will come for you no matter what. That Issei Hyoudou you know, is more than just a man. And your dress, It really fits you and i'm sure he will look up to you." Isabella said with a smill.

"Tha..Thank you..Isabella.." Ravel replied with a small smile then adjusts her hair.

"You are welcome, if it's just that all then I will take my leave now Ravel-sama." Isabella said then sat up and left the room. Ravel nods and just sat on the bed, waiting for Azazel to fetch her.

(Grigori Medical Section)

The Next Day...3PM

"..Is..is this really necessary Kuroka..?." Issei said blushing madly and eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Nyaa~, it is for your own good, nya."Kuroka said seductively.

In the room was Issei and Kuroka. They were doing senjutsu healing treatment. Unlike the healing treatment that Issei and Koneko usually do, Kuroka was only hugging Issei from his right shoulder and by hugging you know what that means right?, Issei's right shoulder was bare so the Ki can flow better from Kuroka's body to Issei.

"Why are you suddenly stop being a pervert Issei-chin,nyaa , the last time i saw you you were nose bleeding just by a hug, or should i strip naked to you, nyaa~." Kuroka said then held her obi. Issei leaned a bit far from Kuroka's embrace and shouted

"...N-n-n-no!, thank you but no!, so just please continue with the treatment okay?, Kuroka?." Issei said then leaned back to Kuroka. Kuroka just giggled and enjoyed teasing him. The two continued their 'task' for the next 30 minutes quietly. Then Issei blew up the silence in the room.

"Kuroka, can i ask you a question?.."

"Nyaa.?"

"About you and Koneko-chan, what exactly happen to Koneko that night when you left her?, why did you killed your master?, For a girl to love and care about her younger sister, you put her in deep trauma because of what you did that night. I don't understand why would you do that to Koneko-chan." Issei asked. Kuroka lowered her head at the mention which Issei put a regret on.

"A-ahh i'm sorry for asking such question, If you don't want to answer a private question like that than it i-."

"He was a despicable bastard." Kuroka said with a serious face on. No longer in her smiley face with that NYAN voice.

"..?.."

"That night..." Kuroka began to explain why she killed her master. It was a good 30 minutes talk between them. Issei was hearing to it all, he did not interrupt what Kuroka siad. After Kuroka finished they went silent.

"So that is why Koneko-chan is so afraid of using her powers so bad..."

"It is unavoidable in the first place nyaa."Kuroka said finally having her nyaa voice. The moment went silent again for a moment

"Kuroka, what if i help you to bond with Koneko-chan again?." Issei said.

"Nyaa?."

"What if i help you to bond with Koneko-chan, to atone your crimes that you have done on Koneko and the Underworld. then you can help her with her senjutsu training at my place. If it is for the sake of my friend, than i will do it. I'll help you reunite with your sister okay, Kuroka?." Said Issei in a manly manner. Kuroka blinked and sighed.

"*sigh*, in the end i will fall in love for you Issei-chin, everybody will.. Le Fay will also fall for you.. Eeeveryooone-nya."

"If that happens then i will have my bed full, which is something bad." Issei laughed a bit.

"Fine nyaa, but why cut the perverted side of you Issei-chin?, i noticed it since i came here, nya." Kuroka asked. Issei stared down because of the mention. There was a moment of silence for about 20 seconds until Issei answered.

"...So people will take it serious on me.."Issei said with a low tone. Kuroka blinked at it.

"So people will take it serious on me, enemies will never underestimate me ever again. It is a decision that i have decided Kuroka, If people will never see how pathetic i am, every painful incident that happened to Asia, Gasper, Kiba, Xenovia, Akeno, Rias, your sister Koneko and me will never happen again. all those incidents that happened to them is because i am weak, pathetic, perverted and lowly, It is all because of my desires that kept me away from being strong ,so that is why i swear upon my life that i will leave this perverted side and be strong for others sake. Seeing my friends happy and unharmed from world's cruelty, that is what i want, Kuroka. And about your relationship between you and Koneko, i will helped you to build the family bond of you and Koneko. If it is for my friend's hapiness, then i will do whatever i can." At the last sentence, Issei raised his head to look at Kuroka. Which Kuroka blinked her eyes and blushed a bit. She then tighten her embrace to Issei. "..Wh-..what's wrong Kuroka?!." Issei said blushily.

"I can't help it nyaa, your face got very manly. I think i want to make kittens with you now nyaa~." Kuroka said, placing her head on Issei's shoulder. 'Please help mee!, anyone!.' Issei thought in his head. It was then, there was a rip in the room, It was a rip from the Dimensional Gap!.

"Kuroka, put him down or he's gonna have a second heart attack.". The one who talked was Vali. Out came from the rip was Vali, Bikou, Arthur and Ophis herself with Issei's Ipod with her. Kuroka back away from Issei a bit and fixed her kimono and tighten her obi.

"How are you doing, Hyoudou Issei?." Vali greeted to Issei while walking to him with his left hand raised. Bikou and Arthur also greeted him.

"Ah, Vali, going to hit me while i'm like this?." Issei said.

"If i would, it will be a cowardly act so i better not." Vali replied with a smirk.

"So Vali, what brings you here with the others?. If it is visiting me then there is more right?." Issei said while looking at the others. It was then Ophis was walking towards Issei.

"I, want to charge this." Ophis said. Issei just smiled at her presence.

"Here's the charger Ophis." Issei then handed it to Ophis.

"You sure have attracted the attention of the Dragon-God itself Oppai-dragon?, Kakaka." Bikou said smilingly.

[I, didn't hear that.] Ddraig said outloud. He was speaking like Ophis already.

"Don't say that to much Bikou, Ddraig will be really upset for that and he also started to nightmares of it." Issei said while looking at his back palm.

"We came here to visit you, It is important for us to keep our rivals alive and this here is for you Hyoudou Issei.. Get well soon." Vali said then, a magic circle appeared on his palm. It was something like a magazine but was wrapped with a gift wrapper. Vali then handed it to Issei. Which in Issei's thought he already knew what it is.

'This magazine's thickness...the width...the length...could it be?.' Issei's face was madly red.

"Th-thanks..." Issei said then putting it at on top of the table next to the bed.

" And also... Azazel invited us to a party in here tonight, the Grigori Research Center since it is it's 200th year and you are also coming with us."

"I see, i never knew you're a party person Vali."

"The world is vast Hyoudou Issei, you should know that every person has something hidden in itself. I will be taking my leave, i have something to discuss with Azazel." Vali said and headed to the door with Bikou and Arthur.

"Don't masturbate to much Oppai-Dragon!, its bad for your health." Bikou said and they all left the room leaving a sweat dropping Issei and a Kuroka ,AND Ophis who was listening to the music. Issei then look at Ophis, sitting on a chair at near the coffee table then look at the table where he place the "magazine" but, it was already gone.

"What?, where the heck?." Issei muttered, he was going to hide the magazine as he knew what kind of magazine it was. He really need to dispose it or give it to Azazel. he then looks at Kuroka who was sitting on a chair next to Issei's bed. She was reading the magazine which made Issei's eyes went wide and when he look carefully on what she's reading, he exhaled in relief, it was just an ordinary cooking magazine.

"Nya~, it's not an ero magazine, you naughty Issei-chin~." Kuroka said with a smirk then continued to read lazily while her tail just whip left and right. 'Vali that bastard' Issei thought as he taught it was a magazine that he feared of. He leaned back to the bed's headboard. When he began to drift into sleep, the door opened. Issei opened his eyes to look at who was coming. "Good Evening, Issei-sama." It was Ravel!. Issei was shocked at who was coming he then yelled in his thoughts, don't know what he should express, joy or fear. 'Ravel?, does that means the others are here too?.". Ravel walked to Issei while noticing Kuroka and Ophis was in the room.

"Good evening Ravel, did you came here with the others?." Issei said to Ravel who was standing beside Issei but across to Kuroka.

"U-umm i came here alone , Rias-sama and the others say they will come visit you tonight, Issei-sama." Ravel said, a bit intimated with the presence of Kuroka and an unknown Ophis. She was a bit scared with Kuroka there. 'So the others will come here late huhh..'. Issei thought before setting his view back to Ravel who was sitting next to him.

"Umm, Issei-sama, why is Koneko-san's big sister is here and who is that?." Ravel said and look at Kuroka. Kuroka made a quite scary face to Ravel before continue to read.

"Erhh, they're here because.." Issei began to explain to Ravel about why are those two here and Ophis's objective. After he finish the explanation, Ravel spoke up.

"So that is why they are here huh, If Issei-sama is with me then it will be fine then." Ravel said in relief.

"Yes, so please cooperate alright Ravel?." Ravel nods. Then she speaks again after about five seconds, this time her tone was a bit lower.

"I-i'm sorry." Issei blinked in confusion.

"about the other day, i'm sorry for not protecting you that day, who knew that you can be heart-broken." Ravel said staring down. Ophis was not paying attention and Kuroka moved to another chair next to Ophis, giving the two space to clear up. Issei then spoke up and put his left hand on Ravel's shoulder. Ravel look up to Issei's face, her face was filled with sadness and sorrow because of the guilt that she thinks she carries. Issei then spoke.

"It was never your fault to begin with Ravel."

"...?.."

"It was my fault for being so dense and dumb plus, i can't be mad at you for the things that you didn't do. Let's just forget about it, i don't want to see you sad and feel guilty over a thing that was not your fault. Okay, Ravel?." Issei said smilingly.

'would you die for me?.'

"..But-but.."

"Shussh Ravel, if you want to talk about this then lets wait until the others come. I would feel bad for myself for seeing my beautiful junior sad okay?." Issei said and place both of his hands on Ravel's shoulders. Ravel blushed seeing him being selfless and manly. She had a crush on him ever since the battle with Raiser.

"Al-alright Issei-sama." Ravel said, then Issei moved his hands away.

"So Ravel, why are you dressing this beautiful for just visiting me?, i am sure you didn't came from anywhere else." Issei said and leaned at the headboard. Ravel was wearing a yellow high-neck dress with a gem on the middle of the chest area. Which is more fit to older woman since Ravel was still young, Issei noticed it quickly when she came here.

"I-I I, sheesh, It's a princess's priority to wear nicely!, That's why i can't stand it with low-class devils, they are so dense with the Underworld's culture. Hmmph!." Ravel said and cross her arms. back in her tsundere mode. ' i guess she's back huhh' Issei thought.

"P-plus, there will be a party tonight so i have dressed for the occasion."

"You are invited to?."

"Of course!, it is my duty as your manager to look over you. So, i will be coming with you to the party." Ravel said thumping her chest with her hands.

"Wait, when did you become my manager?." Issei said confusingly.

"Sirzechs-sama inducted me as your manager to manage your Oppai-dragon tv show so, from to day on i will be managing and helping you on your devil businesses." Ravel said with her eyes sparkling.

"That Maou sure does everything without my permission huhh.." Issei said with his head shooking.

* * *

(7PM)

The night of the party, Issei, Ravel and Kuroka, AND an Ophis was walking towards the ballroom. Issei was wearing much nicer cloths then wearing the hospital's. He got it from Azazel earlier. He can walk safely now as he will be released soon. Issei was wearing a black leather jacket, half zipped and under it was a jet black t-shirt. He also wears a black jeans and Converse shoes, which looks nice on him. Ravel was wearing her dress earlier. Kuroka was wearing her kimono as usual but was more covering her breast while Ophis was wearing...well ya know, she also had the Ipod with her which Issei gave to her earlier.

"We're here." Ravel spoke when they stopped at a large door. which there was a receptionist and some decorations in front of the door. Ravel then walked to the receptionist to give the invitation card. Issei, Ophis and Kuroka stood there while waiting for Ravel. Issei then looked at Ophis and Kuroka.

"Is it ok for you two to come in?, you both know that there are other fallen angel leaders beside Azazel-sensei right?."

"Nya, it is fine, Azazel already took care of that problem-nya."

"Oh, that's good news then."

"Alright, lets go inside everyone" Ravel said to them.

'I hope no wild parties, oh shit..'

Then the large door was opened by the receptionists, Inside was not a wild party, which Issei was relieved as he is still in care of Ophis. The ballroom was huge with a sky light which shows the beautiful night. The are plenty of people inside, talking to each other while having drinks. Inside, there was also harmonic music playing and some round tables at a section. There was also a stage, decorated for some kind of purpose. the food and drinks corner were at the ball room's left side. When Issei walked in first, he was spotted by some younger fallen angels in their age like Le Fay.

""""ITS THE OPPAI DRAGON!""""

""""KYAAAAA OPPAI DRAGON!""""

"Uh oh."

[Hear that, i didn't.] Ddraig said in Issei's mind. ' WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE, YODA?!'

Issei was crowded by bunch of people, asking for his photograph and such. The other three already spotted Azazel and the Vali-team, having their food on the table so they went there while Issei was doing his fan-service thingy.

* * *

"Oh Ise you're here." Azazel said before drinking his beverage. Issei who was bringing his meal then took a seat beside Azazel.

"Uhh, it was tiring Azazel-sensei, you didn't tell me that younger fallen angels liked my show too." Issei said then look around the table. There was the Vali-team, Ravel and an Ophis, having their dinner. Issei was sitting between Ophis and Azazel. while Ravel was next to Ophis.

"What?, you don't like it?, i'm pretty sure some of them are you're type." Azazel said with a wide lecherous grin.

"Hell no Azazel-sensei, i'm trying to become more a gentleman now, since acting pervertly all the time is something that i need to stop to do." Issei said and then clasp his hands "Itadakimasu".

"Wow, that's unlikely of you. Well, how is it going with Ophis on the first day?." Azazel asked which made Issei stop eating for a while.

"Azazel-sensei, Ophis... Are you sure she is the boss of The Khaos Brigade?." Issei said seriously.

"..?.."

"Ophis, i talked to her this morning..."

 _ **=Flashback=**_

 _"Ophis, may i ask you something?." Issei asked. Issei and Ophis was walking outside in a garden. Issei decided to take a walk until Ophis tagged in. Observing him. Issei noticed her innocent behavior unlike the Khaos Brigade members. Issei noticed all of this and he was curious about her main goal and it was the time to ask._

 _"?"_

 _"Ophis, as the leader of Khaos Brigade, what is your main goal actually?."_

 _"My main goal. Defeat Great-Red and go home."_

 _"Defeat Great-Red?, why?."_

 _"Great-Red has stolen my silence. Defeating Great-Red will give my silence back. And i can return home."_

 _'Her home?..'_

 _"Where is your home Ophis?."_

 _"Dimensional Gap. My birth place. I will claim my home and obtain silence from Great-Red."_

 _"THat?...Is your only goal?."_

 _Ophis nods._

 _"Then why would you join Khaos Brigade?."_

 _"They say thay can help me defeat Great-Red. If i give them snakes. Then they will help me defeat Great-Red. That is why i joined them. They immidiately make me their leader." They both stopped walking. Issei deeply thought  
_

 _'She is not a leader of a terrorist group like Khaos Brigade. She is innocent and naive. She has no desire to battle or destroying the world even she can do so. Her existence is pure. Could it be that Khaos Brigade is using her?...I really need her to stay with me and be my friend.'_

 _"Hey Ophis."_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Do you want to be my friend?."_

 _"What is. A friend?."_

 _"A friend is somebody who you can talk to and admit your feelings to them. As well as protect them from any harm."_

 _"That sounds nice." Ophis said. Issei then took out something from his pocket._

 _"Here Ophis, you seem to take interest in this and i want you to take it. As our sign of friendship." Ophis then took it from his hands and stared at the Ipod which had the earphones of course._

 _"Ddraig's Ipod?."Ophis said and look up to Issei._

 _"Yes, i want you to have it, you like to hear to songs right?, then i want you to take good care of it. And also, you can call me Issei if that is fine." Issei said with a smile._

 _"Okay. Issei."_

 _ **=End Of Flashback=**_

"So what i am thinking was, Ophis was used by the Khaos Brigade. Ophis was being used the whole time, i can sense that the Khaos Brigade is lying to her." Issei said and turned his head to look at Ophis who was hearing to a song "Radioactive-Imagine Dragons".

"I see, then this is something that the three-factions might consider. Good work Ise, i'm proud of you." Azazel said and gulps a glass of wine.

"Thanks Azazel-sensei, and also, it was nice to know that Ophis was not a big threat to us. Plus, i might take her as my friend and she can also stay at my place."

"Ohh, you mean taking her into your harem ehh, you bastard." Azazel said with a large grin like he was in some kind of comedy anime.

"Sh-shut up!" Issei said with his face red and drinked a glass of grape juice. 'maybe taking Ophis into my harem would be nice..NO!, BAD ISSEI BAD!, taking such innocent girl into my harem is a no no!.'. Then a flash came thru his head.

'Issei-san?' It was Asia.

'A-asia..'

"Ise?." Azazel asked. Snapping him out from his thoughts.

"What?."

"Do you see that stage there?." Azazel asked. Issei nods

"Since you started to take a liking in rock music, why not take a shot up there, Shemhaza and i have prepared the instrumentals. Plus, it would light up the mood here." Azazel said with a smirk.

"Actually, i'd like too."Issei said then whispers at Azazel about the songs that he wants to perform. Azazel gave a large smirk at Issei.

"It can be done. Well, lets go." Issei nods and both of them then leaves the group and headed somewhere.

"Nya, where are you going Issei-chin~." Kuroka asked.

"Erhh, just got some business to do for awhile, I'll see you guys soon!."

"Mnghh, Issei-sama!, Azazel-sensei!, don't leave me here!" Ravel yelled out, fearing the Vali-team.

"Don't worry Ravel!, Le Fay's there, at least she is not a weirdo!." Issei said and left the group.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the group was just chatting and enjoy the food there while Ophis was drifting in her own thoughts while listening to the songs. It was then the lights in the ball room dimmed a bit, At least the light from the moon that shone through the sky light gave some light.

Then, their was a sound of the speaker turning on. Back at the stage, the stage was light up with blue neon light and there was a person standing there, It was Azazel. The crown and the Vali-team payed attention to it.

"Hello everyone. It is i, Govener Azazel. I would like to thank you you guys to come to this party to celebrate the 200th year of the Grigori Research Center. Aandd.. we have a special guest tonight. Please accept this performance from this special guest!... HYOUDOU ISSEI!." Azazel announced like a host, Azazel then got down from the stage. The crowd and the Vali-team were suprised at the announcement. Ophis unplugged her earphones because the mention of Issei. Then a person appeared from the backstage, It was Issei!.

 **((PLAY!: Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin))**

"WHAT?!, ISSEI-SAMA!?." Ravel yelled out and look at the stage. The crowds gathered infront of the stage to see Issei perform. The group also gathered in front of the stage.

 _I try to face the fight within_

 _But it's over_

 _I'm ready for the riot to begin_

 _And surrender_

 _I walked the path that led me to the end_

 _Remember_

 _I'm caught beneath with nothing left to give_

 _Forever_

 _When angels fall with broken wings_

 _I can't give up, I can't give in_

 _When all is lost and daylight ends_

 _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever_

 _Grey skies will chase the light away_

 _No longer_

 _I fought the fight now only dark remains_

 _Forever_

 _Divided I will stand_

 _And I will let this end_

 _When angels fall with broken wings_

 _I can't give up, I can't give in_

 _When all is lost and daylight ends_

 _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever_

 _The sun begins to rise_

 _And wash away the sky_

 _The turning of the tide_

 _Don't leave it all behind_

 _And I will never say goodbye_

 _When angels fall with broken wings_

 _I can't give up, I can't give in_

 _When all is lost and daylight ends_

 _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever_

 _Forever, forever_

The crowds gave a large clap and cheers at the song the Issei perform. Ophis and the group was awed with Issei's talent. Issei then yelled out.

"How about another song guys?, what do you say!?." Issei said and raised the mic to the crowds. The crowd cheers and Issei just smiled. Then, another song played.

 **((PLAY!: We Fall Apart by We As Humans))**

 _The world's on fire but we're all smiling_

 _Though it's all our fault_

 _But life is short so we resort to laughing through it all_

 _It's the battle within the good and the sin_

 _With both sides standing strong_

 _It's the permanent scars_

 _How broken we are_

 _It's the things that hurt us all_

 _But isn't it beautiful_

 _The way we fall apart_

 _It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts_

 _So unpredictable_

 _We're comfortably miserable_

 _We think we're invincible_

 _Completely unbreakable_

 _And maybe we are_

 _Isn't it beautiful_

 _The way we fall apart_

 _You're a liar but I'm a coward so I can't throw a stone_

 _We're so imperfect but so worth it because we're not alone_

 _It's the wars that we wage, the lives that we take_

 _For better or for worse_

 _It's the lion we cage, the love and the rage_

 _That keeps us wanting more_

 _But isn't it beautiful_

 _The way we fall apart_

 _It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts_

 _So unpredictable_

 _We're comfortably miserable_

 _We think we're invincible_

 _Completely unbreakable_

 _And maybe we are_

 _But isn't it beautiful_

 _The way we fall apart_

 _The world is dark but all it takes_

 _Your love to spark_

 _To set my heart on fire once again_

Ophis was listening to Issei calmly. She was amazed and attracted to the song that Issei performed.

 _But isn't it beautiful_

 _The way we fall apart_

 _Isn't it beautiful_

 _Oh, isn't it wonderful_

 _The way we fall apart_

 _It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts_

 _So unpredictable_

 _We're comfortably miserable_

 _We think we're invincible_

 _Completely unbreakable_

 _And maybe we are_

 _But isn't it beautiful_

 _The way we fall apart_

 _Isn't it beautiful_

 _The way we fall apart_

When the song ends there, the crowd gave a wild cheers to Issei and yelled out his name repeatedly.

"""""OPPAI DRAGON, OPPAI DRAGON, OPPAI DRAGON!""""

[I, didn't hear that either.]. Ddraig said in Ophis's ascent.

"One more time!, and this is the last one people!." Issei said to the crowds in joy. ANOTHER song played again.

((PLAY!: Down With The Fallen by Starset))

"Who knew that my rival could be a huge celebrity..." Vali scoffed.

"Nya~, Issei-chin is far forwards from you in terms of popularity-nya." Kuroka teased the Hakuryouukou.

{I rather not having the world calling me in a weird name anyway.} Albion spoke out. Sympathizing his rival.

 _Tired eyes, barely open_

 _Crippled by a promise broken_

 _I have seen an empire falling_

 _Hopeless, can you hear me calling?_

 _Turn away from all that I know_

 _Burning this bridge behind me_

 _Light the way and I'll follow_

 _Where you go_

 _Can you tell me what is real?_

 _Cause I've lost my way again_

 _Can you tell me how to feel?_

 _Cause I don't feel anything_

 _Now that I'm down here again_

 _I'm down with the fallen again_

 _Searching through the darkness below_

 _For a light in seas of shadows_

 _Far from you, but I could never_

 _Abdicate, I'll fight forever_

 _Turn away from all that I know_

 _Burning this bridge behind me_

 _Light the way and I'll follow_

 _Where you go_

 _Can you tell me what is real?_

 _Cause I've lost my way again_

 _Can you tell me how to feel?_

 _Cause I don't feel anything_

 _Now that I'm down here again_

 _I'm down with the fallen again_

 _I will not run_

 _I will not fall_

 _I will not bury it_

 _This is war!_

At this moment where Issei sang this part, the crowd went wild and awed on how Issei sang beautifully.

 _War!_

 _This is war!_

 _War!_

 _Tell me what is real?_

 _Cause I've lost my way again_

 _Can you tell me how to feel?_

 _Cause I don't feel anything_

 _Now that I'm down here_

 _Tell me what is real?_

 _Cause I've lost my way again_

 _Can you tell me how to feel?_

 _Cause I don't feel anything_

 _Now that I'm down here again_

 _I'm down with the fallen again_

 _Ooooo_

"Thank you!." Issei simply said and left the stage and the crowd cheered for Issei while he left. the group went back to their table. Waiting for Issei and Azazel. They were talking about Issei's performance.

After 15 minutes, Issei walked to the group smilingly, don't know what to say when they react to his performance.

"Hey guys." Issei said.

"Issei-sama!, why didn't you tell us that you can sing!?" Ravel said in her 'all mighty' tone.

"Cause i don't have the chance to do so." Issei said.

"Issei-san!, you're performance on the stage just now was awesome!." Le Fay said to Issei with her eyes sparkling.

"Haha, thanks Le Fay." Issei smiled sheepishly.

"Nya~, i hope our kittens can sing like you to Issei-chin -nya." Kuroka said seductively.

"Not again Kuroka..." Issei sweat dropped.

'Though it was a dissapointment that they weren't here...' Issei thought as he was dissapointed that his friends were not yet arrived.

* * *

Issei was now in the room. Though the party isn't over yet, he went to the room to take his time alone and taking his medicine and Ddraig's. There was one thing bothering him, and it was the depression that he hid all the time. Can he confront to Rias after the incident that day?, he doesn't know. The one reason he never went to far when the girls are around him that he was afraid when he does that, he will break it all, breaking the friendship and the good memories between him and them. He just wants to keep the relationship stay and goes on forever. To him, having a girl sleeping by your side doesn't mean she loves you. He's trauma, was enough to make him suffer badly.

'Would you die for me?.'

Issei cringed a bit at the flash. He cursed himself, why would someone go out on a date with him at the first place. Everytime he thought about that, he couldn't help but just remembering the trauma.

* * *

Unknown to Issei, a plan was plotting behind him, not knowing to call it evil or for good. Meanwhile in Azazel's office.

"Shemhaza, when they will be arriving?."

"The Heir of Gremory and her peerage are on their way Azazel."

"Good"

'this is all for you Issei, please understand that no one looks you patheticly.' Azazael thought. there was a person beside him.

"Ya ready Ophis?."

"Yes. I have sense dark aura from him. It was something in his past that haunts him. His chance to born "hope" is impossible if 'that' stays inside him.". Ophis said and walks out. Azazel just let out a huge smile of sastiffication.

* * *

Back in Issei's room, Issei was standing infront of the window, enjoying the night time view which was beautiful. He then snapped out when he heard the door opened. He turned his head to look at the door. It was Ophis.

"What is it Ophis?."

"Sit down." Ophis said. Issei didn't argue at all he sat on the foot of the bed.

"What now?."

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **Oh look, a cliffhanger. how cruel i am.. Hohoho. Great singing part ehh?. Well you can just fuck off, read and review. THANK YOU!.**


	7. Truth, Forgiveness And Confession 1-2

**Trading Yesterday - Shattered (MTT VERSION) LOOK FOR THIS SONG FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

I, hope you guys enjoyed the singing part and finding the songs. Please read the author's notes down there later regarding what happened while i was writing the chapter.

AJ: Thanks for the song request buttt, the song that i want to use is a sad song so the song that you suggested was quite 'hip hop like' sooo yea :v.

So, no one got it right so imma help myself, i will just make Koneko be the first to KISS Issei so yea. There will not be a main girl, every girls in the ORC will help Issei. I see there are lot of fanfics out there say its an Issei x Harem but never once another girls were focused so i know it very well.

I may not start the High School DXD Musical..yet but i want to write a Saji x Sona fanfic. It's been bothering me that Sona never loved Saji back since Volume 17 or did she?. Well, it will be a 1 chapter story but it will be long. I will categorize the genre in Romance and Hurt/Comfort. Please review if you guys want this fanfic happen with the review posted with the **#StayStrongSaji** :D

 **For the weak hearted people who will be reading this, be prepared...to cry... a lot.**

So, enjoy the 7th chapter.

And to make it simple:

[Ddraig Talks Outloud]

 **[Ddraig Talks Inside Issei's mind]**

(I own nothing from Ichiei Ishibumi)

=line break=

"We need to talk". Ophis said.

"About what Ophis?." Issei asked with a smile. Issei was somehow feeling calm with Ophis's presence.

"The dark aura inside you. Your chance to born 'hope' is impossible if it stays inside you. I, sense a fallen angel inside you." Ophis said. Issei was confused. Then, his left backpalm glows green.

[Partner...Its time for you to let it all out] Ddraig said outloud.

"What do you mean Ddraig?. Ophis, what did you mean by a fallen angel which is inside me?."

"Would you die for me. Those are the words I, hear inside your head.". Issei was shocked when Ophis said that.

"But..but how?." Issei asked with a stuttering voice.

[Partner, i can't help it but when i heard those words, i felt your feelings. You were in much depression that i can't enter your thoughts. That Raynare, i still haunting you that badly right?.] Ddraig 's hands were shaking. He felt so good right now that someone will help him get over with everything. Just when Issei's hand's were shaking, Ophis grab onto it.

 _'would you die for me?'_

"Speak. Let it all out.".Ophis said. Issei tried his best not to cry and he did not. His face turned to dead cold expression.

"Yuuma -No, Raynare was my first girlfriend. She is the first person to give me life else Matsuda and Motohama, and prove that i deserve to be loved. When she first ask me on a date that day on the bridge, it was the happiest moment that i ever had. On the date, i did my best for her, i brought her to many fun places and even bought her a bracelet as a sign of our relationship. But when the day of the date ended, she killed me." Issei said and continues.

 _'Would you die for me?'_

"She killed me and said the date was boring and i was not meant to live and to be loved. The person that i really have hopes for me. I really loved her even she killed me. But that night at the church, i hit her. I was mad at her when she killed Asia so i hit her. But when i was gonna kill her by Buchou's orders, she turned into Yuuma and beg me to spare her life, But the most shocking part is when she kept the bracelet that i bought for her on the date. I couldn't kill her so Buchou did it. When she was killed, only her feathers remain. Until this day, i still keep this with me." Issei said sadly, his face did not mean pain but his voice means it. Issei summoned his Boosted Gear. He took something out from under the gauntlet. It was a black feather.

"I kept this feather with me inside the Boosted Gear. To remind me forever that if a girl is close to you, it doesn't mean that she loved you." Issei said while just staring at the feather. A feather that meant a hundred of feelings. Issei then slit it back under the gauntlet then dismissed it.

[Partner... you have done and sacrificed yourself many times for your friends. That blonde haired boy whom you freed him from being an avenger. That half vampire that you helped and encourage him to become braver. That bluenette that you cherished and encourage when she was lost after knowing that god is dead and you asked Michael to let her and that blonde hair girl to pray. That childhood friend of yours whom you protected and care for. That blonde haired girl whom you saved from Raynare that night at the church. That cat-girl whom you helped her to get over her fears and accepted herself as who she is. That raven haired girl that you helped her with her past as a fallen angel and reunite her with her father and...Rias Gremory.. whom you have helped her to get a strong peerage...the one that you saved from her forced wedding to let her have freedom in life...the one that you have protected and helped her alot. You have proved yourself as a man, a nice friend, a protective comrade countless time. Yet, Do you still think that the girls don't love you?...].

"I told you Ddraig... Ones believe that love is proven by many ways... yet, i don't know..that..if they loved me or no...". Issei said with sadness in his tone... He tried not to cry as he doesn't want to have his face looked pathetically.

Why he doesn't believe that the girls loves him that deeply? He thoughts about it all... Xenovia just wants a strong children by having..ehem S with him, Irina was just a caring childhood friend to Issei, Asia just loves and sees him as a big brother, Koneko just uses him as a furniture and a sand bag, Akeno was just spoiling Issei as a junior, and Rias, was just being affectionate to her servants as the Gremory was known for it's affection to their servants plus, Issei thought that Rias was just showing her ehem O to him so he can become stronger. The girls that always slept with him every night, he thought that was just because the girls are competing against each other. All of it doesn't matter to Issei, he thinks that they were being nice to him as... a friend, a comrade and he thought that he will never deserve love. He even remembered that they say, they liked him. This made Issei down for weeks yet, he just hid it with his perverted side.

[Partner... what are you going to do when the girls arrived. Do you wish to stay with them after they ignore your feelings and ending up your heart to be crushed?. Do you wish to still be their friends and comrade?.] Ddraig asked. There was a moment of silence before Issei can answer.

"I... was upset that the fact that they insult me that day, i can't believe that they cannot see it in me. The day that i was in the hospital, when i watch them fight, i felt nothing about them and i think i don't care about them anymore..." Issei then remembered the whole thing that Raynare said to him.

-I don't want a filthy low-class devil like you talking to me.

"At times, i wonder if it's ok for me to talk to everyone.."

-Ahahaha! Yeah, you are right! It was a very royal date! Thanks to it, I was very bored!

"I wonder if they are actually bored being with me when we went shopping together..."

-I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!

"I wonder if they are actually disgust with me calling their names..."

-Ise-kun! Please save me! This devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this devil together!

"It's a pain to hold all this questions when i am near them, I am lost Ddraig... I don't want to be near them... I know that they are good people and they are always being kind to me but ,I am scared if i tried to advance the relationship with them that will make me be rejected and laughed again..." . Issei said with a low tone.

"...However..." Issei raised his head to look at Ophis.

[Hmm?]

"I must be by their side. I must encourage them and be their mental support. I promised Koneko-chan and Akeno-san that i will help them to get over their fear. I promise Asia that i will never leave her and transform into Juggernaut Drive again. I promised that i will protect Xenovia and Irina as friends and help them with their fears. I promised Gasper that i will train him to be a fearless and brave man. I promised Kiba that we will become Ultimate-class devils and i promised to Buchou that i will be the Ultimate-pawn. I will also protect Rossweise-san as a comrade. To be with them is not for my own sexual desire, I will protect them to see them happy. When they are happy, that makes me happy too. I saw the pain and their traumatic past in their eyes and i swear that i will protect them from the events that almost took their lives happening again. That is what i swear upon my life Ddraig, Ophis. To protect my dear ones and... i admit that i loved the girls, i loved them so much but, this is my curse, i cannot confess it to them. It is ok if my relationship with them stays like it and i will never be loved by them." Issei said in a determined tone. Forgetting his traumatic past and the fact that his friends could not understand his feelings for a moment.

[Partner..It is not my choice but would you do it for their own sake?, wou-would you endure it all?, the pain and sufferings? even though they will never understand your feelings in the end? and they will repeat the same act and got you in a life and death situation again?.] Ddraig said with a bit choke meaning he was sympathic for his partner. Issei nods

"The pain and suffering that i will face, is nothing compare than the one when i see them sad...suffering ...and ...crying over my own mistake... If they will never understand my feelings...then i will wait...until the day i'll have my last breath." Issei said with a mix of determination and sadness.

[You know partner...I want you to know that there is a keyword for you. What you have in your heart and soul is considered a truly unique gift among devil and dragons. Do you know what is it?."

"What is it?..."

[Selflessness... You are caring, courageous, kind and had a golden heart behind your perverted self. Most dragons and devils are naturally selfish but you here, show selflessness even you are mixed with both of the race. Although your selflessness will get you into more pain and sufferings, you accepted it with open arms just to see others happy. If that Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Akeno, Koneko and Gremory girl doesn't deserve your love, i am sure that there are more woman in this universe would love your act of kindness, caring, selflessness and devotion. If you are willing to endure the pain and just suffer for the next thousand years, then there is nothing that i can do to stop you. Good night partner..You too, Ophis." Ddraig said. Ophis patted Issei's left back palm before Ddraig dismissed.

Then, what happened to Issei was shocking. Issei was not sulking or sobbing at all but, there it was, a blood tear coming out from his left eye. Issei's cold expression doesn't match the bloody tears that is flowing from his eyes but it was enough to prove that he is in deep pain. He will take the pain and suffering forever just for other's sake. He can just stop calling them his friends and leave but why didn't he do that? cause he love them its just, he was afraid confessing to them will end up their relationship. Ophis then handed out a tissue box to Issei which Issei took it.

"The blood tears of a dragon. I, never thought that i will witness it again." Ophis said. Issei did not wipe the tears.

"B-blood tears?..." Issei asked in confusion

"The tears of a pure hearted dragon like you. Issei. There are not many dragons that are kind hearted this age. When a dragon like you promises to protect its loved ones dearly. This happens. "Ophis said.

"Issei. Are you sure. that you will take this responsibility and protect your friends forever?." Ophis said emotionless.

"i will endure the insults, pain and suffering. as i deserve it because i'm just a lowly person who does not deserve love. But, if there is a step to make my friends and dear ones happy, then i will take it even it will cost my life. Ophis, you are my friend too so i will be protecting you as i swear upon myself." Issei said with a smile. He wiped some of the tears but it's still running down his cheeks.

It was then, the dragons heard sobbings outside of the room, Issei then look at the door to see it opened. It was his friends! the ORC group!, crying with tears running down their cheeks and they keep wiping them off. Xenovia and Irina were hugging while crying. Gasper was sobbing. Kiba was leaning at the wall but facing it as he close his eyes with his arms, crying. Asia was sitting on the floor crying heavily while Akeno trying to calm her. Rias was crying as well. Koneko was letting her tears out and let it run down her cheeks. She was looking right at Issei who had a blood tear on his left cheek, her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"You guys!, why are you crying?!, are you hurt?." Issei asked trying to cover with going back to his normal personality and walked to the door only to be pushed back to the bed by Koneko. Issei was suprised by the sudden attack. Issei was now leaning back at the headboard of the bead, Koneko was on him.

"Ko-koneko-chan?!, what are you doi-!?" Issei was blocked from completing his sentence when Koneko, suddenly kissed him deeply!. Issei was shocked so he didn't return the kiss to her. Koneko was discovering all parts of his mouth with her tongue erotically. Issei could feel the hot tears that was flowing on Koneko's cheek. When the kiss departed, there was a thread of saliva between their lips. Meanwhile the others have walked in while Kiba and Gasper was giving space to the girls. Koneko then spoke out while her head rested on Issei's chest.

"I'm sorry Issei-senpai...for ignoring your feelings..." Koneko said while sobbing. "Ko-koneko-chan, you guys heard all of it?...". "All of it, from the beginning..senpai...". "I-issei-san..". Issei then turned his head to Asia, then he was kissed by Asia on the lips but this time gently. Issei wasn't returning the kiss as he was shocked by the sudden attack by the girls. When the kiss departed, Asia grabbed Issei's hands and place it on her chest. She the opened her mouth while still crying.

"Issei-san, i'm sorry for m-making you cry that bad.. Issei-san p-please forgive us.." Asia said with a choke meaning she was crying. Issei was still surprised of the condition. Then he was being clinged by Xenovia and Irina. " Xe-xenovia?!.. Irina!?...". Issei was still leaning to the headboard.

"Haaauuuu!, Ise-kun! Ise-kun! Ise-kun! Ise-kun!." Irina cried out while she was hugging Issei from his left. "I don't know that the man that i chose would stay this strong.." Xenovia said while her tears are just flowing from her eyes, hugging Issei from his right and slowly her head went under his neck.

"Ise-kun...". It was Akeno. Xenovia then moved away from Issei to give Akeno her time after giving him a peck to his cheek. Akeno then hugged Issei tightly in a flash of light then she opened her mouth.

"Please don't ever leave me Ise-kun, i-im sorry for ignoring your feelings all this time... i don't want to live in a world without you so please, forgive me Ise-kun *sniff*" Akeno said while she keeps crying and her head leaning on Issei's shoulder. "Akeno...-san.". Issei said. He then moved away from the headboard as he noticed Rias behind Akeno. He then stood up after moved Koneko away, only to be attacked by Rias.

"Ise!." Rias then hugged Issei tightly making Issei realized something. The girls were just taking turns hugging him. "I- i'm a horrible person am I?...". "Bu-buchou, but why?..." Issei said as he pushed Rias slowly from the hug. Rias then let him to sit on the bed while the girls are beside him. Rias knelt in front of him, grabbing on his right hand.

"I-i am so sorry for letting you be in such pain Ise, we..we don't know that Raynare is still torturing you until this day, we didn't mend your heart but instead breaking it more, i-im- no, we're so sorry for letting you suffer just for our sake... So please, have courage and forgive us for being so selfish Ise..". Rias said while wiping his left eye. Unknown to Issei, his eyes were forming fear in it. "This tears of blood... were said to only have by kind hearted dragons... you are one of them Ise...". Rias said while her face was leaning closer to Issei's, preparing to kiss until..

"No...not with a loser like me..Buchou.. you guys...". Issei said with another tear of blood forming on his right eye and continues flowing.

"Please Ise-senpai, we all love you..". Koneko said at the left side of Issei. Irina was next to her on the bed.

'Lies...' Issei said with his eyes were in fear, looking at Koneko.

"That's right Ise, i'm sorry for making you suffer because my way to prove my love to you was wrong...".Xenovia said. She was on the right of Issei on the bed with Asia and Akeno next to her.

'This..Lies...'

"Ise-san, please..please see that i loved you not as an Onii-sama, but as a man." Asia said with a hint of sadness in her voice. issei then remembered a flash of Raynare.

 _-Ise-kun! Please save me! This devil is trying to kill me! I love you! I love you so much! That's why, let's defeat this devil together!_

'This is all lies...' Issei thought as he wanted to tear up until...

"This is not lies Ise-kun...". Issei was snapped out of his thought when Akeno suddenly spoke up. Akeno then hugged Issei from the back while her arms wrapped Issei's neck.

"Please believe that... This is not lies Ise-kun... we truly loved you, you have done more for us then anyone would do. You are selfless, kind, brave and caring. You sacrificed a lot for us and you protected us from harm. You helped us to find hope and encourage us to get over our fears. You, the one who have suffered countless times.. Is our 'light' and love. Please Ise-kun, please!, Please believe that deep in your heart, that we love you deep from our souls. Now and forever." Akeno said then she was crying heavily while hugging onto Issei. Issei was shocked and still processing his mind on what Akeno said. Koneko then hugged Issei from the side.

"Ise-senpai... we are not like Raynare...". Koneko said. No longer crying but there are tears in her eyes. Issei's eyes widened as he heard what Koneko said .

"Ko-koneko-chan.." Issei looked at Koneko. No longer with his frightened eyes.

"Ise-kun, what happened between you and your ex-girlfriend will not happen again..." Irina said then she hugged onto Issei. "I'm sorry for saying horrible things to you Ise-kun, I wish i known better about your trauma..." Irina said as she started to cry slowly. The girls then started to hug onto Issei. Kiba and Gasper approached as well then hugged Issei. They were all crying again as they tried to regain Issei's belief and courage. Issei slowly realized that the girls truly loved him. He then started to cry as well but this time, there were no blood. He then spoke up with a small smile on his face.

"Buchou-No, Rias.." Issei said blushily.

"Y-y-yess?." Rias respond, flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry for not participating in the rating game before, I was a terrible servant for abandoning my duty as a pawn."

"No-not at all Ise, It was my fault too to got you heartbroken..."

"I-i want to make it up for you, and all of you girls...". Issei said. The hug departed after Issei said so.

"I want to confess to you girls.. that...". Issei said and lowered his head with a smile on his face. The girls plus Kiba and Gasper were waiting his answer.

"i-i love you, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina. I loved you all deep inside my heart. I want to thank you for giving me the second chance in life for proving that i am worthy of being loved once more. I...i..". Issei couldn't complete his sentences as he was crying happily. The girls were blushing hapilly after the confession that Issei declared. Plus, he called them by their names casually.

"We love you too, Ise..". The girls said in unison and they were also crying. They then hugged Issei tightly. They were sobbing. Kiba and Gasper also cried because they were moved.

"You guys... please don't cry, i-i felt terrible for it...". Issei said as he was healed by the girls. He felt like Raynare was slowly disappearing from his soul. He then looked at the door. There were Ophis, Azazel, Rossweise and the Vali-team. Azazel put on a smile and gave him a thumbs up. Rossweise smiled while placing her hand on her forehead and shook her head, seeing the high school students doing such thing is a no no to her. Vali just smirked and left the place along with Bikou and Arthur. Le Fay was there, crying because she was moved by their friendship. Kuroka just stood there with a smile. Ophis gave a small smile to Issei while she was listening to the Ipod.

[Kukuku...]

* * *

Hey, how's chapter 7?. Well, while i was writing this, i also man cried a bit...Hehe i hope you guys enjoyed it and cried over it. So, you guys can move to chapter 8 now.

BTW, the kissing part?.. I asked my friend to write it as i was a bit embarrassed... Well, ya know that ... Oh you guys know right~~~.

So, Please Review, Fav and Follow. If you guys want the Saji x Sona to happen, please review along with the **#StayStrongSaji. So, move bitch! move! MOVE TO CHAPTER 8!.**


	8. Truth, Forgiveness And Confession 2-2

So... I DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE COOL, HANDSOME AND AWESOME GUY, ICHIEI ISHIBUMI. QUICK REMINDER,

 **THIS SONG - Trading Yesterday - Shattered.**

The hug went on for a couple of minutes, Issei and the girls were having their time cuddling as they were reunited from all the dilemmas between them. Rias then spoke up

"I love you Ise...". Rias then kissed Issei on the lips gently which Issei returned it. It went for 5 seconds then they departed.

"I love you too Rias... you don't mind me calling you like that right?.."

"No..not at all my Ise.." Rias said as she buried her head on Issei's chest.

"Ara ara, i want Ise-kun to call me casually as well." Akeno said, back in her usual smiley face.

"I want Ise-senpai too call me like that too...". Koneko said stoicly.

"You guys..." Issei said with a small smile. He then noticed Kiba and Gasper who hadn't say anything yet. He put on a smile and stood up. The both then approached Issei.

"Ise-kun.." Kiba said with a bit choke in his voice. He then bro-hugged Issei who accepted with spread arms. "When i said that i understand what the girls are going thru, i am a horrible friend right Ise-kun?" Kiba continued to cry as he was burying his head on Issei's shoulder.

"Eto... don't be such a cry baby Kiba, all what matters now is everything is solved." Issei said as he patted Kiba's back. "You helped me once when i was filled with hatred and vengeance but you freed me from those pointless aims.. Until now... i- i don't know how to repay you...". Kiba said after the hug departed. Issei then pats Kiba's shoulder.

"It's ok Kiba... I don't need you to repay me after all, what are friends for?." Issei said with a smile. Kiba then wipe off his tear and nods at Issei. Issei was then attacked by Gasper.

"I-ise-senpai!, please forgive me for saying bad things to you that day!." Gasper said while burying his head to Issei's belly. Issei just made a bitter smile at Gasper meanwhile with Ophis and Azazel.

Ophis put her right palm up, Then, a purple like aura that was shaped like a fallen angel appeared. Azazel just looked at Ophis who had a purple aura on her palm.

"This. was inside him." Ophis said before gripping her palm and then the aura disappeared. Azazel nods. "We shall start observing him from now on." Azazel said seriously. He then continued. "Ophis, are you serious about what you told me and Vali?." Azazel said and turned his head to Ophis. "I, have leaved Khaos Brigade long ago. Issei is now my friend." Ophis said stoicly. Azazel nods. He then put on his annoying smile and walked in to the group who was having their time.

"It's ok Gasper, just please stop crying over me will ya?.' Issei said while he pat Gasper's head. It was then he turned his head to Azazel.

"Haahh, young love, i've always missed being young." Azazel said then he turned his head to Issei who was staring at him. Issei then gave Azazel the 'look' that meant something in it.

'You planned this whole thing from the start right?.' Issei 'said' with his eyes narrowed.

'No, i did not.' Azazel gave Issei the annoying look. He then spoke up.

"Well, now that you guys are united, why don't you go to the party, it is still early for the party to end." Azazel said.

"Sure, why not?... Lets go to the party guys." Issei said to the group. Which all of them nods.

"I, want to go too." Ophis said. Suddenly appearing beside Issei. Issei was expecting a shock from the group but he was surprised that they were not shocked.

"Wait, you guys are not surprised seeing Ophis here?..." Issei asked.

"Not at all, Azazel-sensei told us earlier when we arrived. Onii-sama and Michael-sama will be really busy so the secret is safe until now. In fact, we were surprised that you and Ophis grow a really good friendship." Rias said with a hint of astonishment.

"I see...". Issei said.

"Plus!, we heard that Ise-kun sang well at the party just now!, Mouu.. I never knew that Ise-kun made a good singer since we were childhood friends." Irina said while showing a video of Issei singing the song "Angels Fall" with her smartphone.

"Hehe..So you guys found out huhh?... I'm actually feeling embarrassed right now." Issei said while he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Ara ara, why don't you sing for us at the party Ise-kun?, I want to see my adorable lover sing." Akeno said while she hugged Issei's arm.

"I want to see Issei-san sing as well, it would be fantastic right, Xenovia?." Asia said while clasping both of her hands. Xenovia nods.

"Lets see Ise sing at the party later, I can't wait to see our future husband perform on the stage." Rias said while crossing her arms.

"Well, it won't be a problem so.. It's okay, Yeah i will perform." Issei said. The girls just cheered happily. Issei just made a smile.

"Well then, lets go to the party, the Vali-team are there too so don't intend to kill them okay?." Azazel said, the group just nods in unison. Azazel then put on a funny grin and he spoke.

"Before we go, Rias?, did you notice that Issei isn't staring at your boobs anymore?." Azazel said while he tried to hold in his laughter as he knows well the reactions of the girls soon. 'AZAZEL-SENSEI YOU BASTARD!' Issei yelled in his mind.

"Wait, then, it could only mean one thing..." Rias said then all of the group members turns their head to Issei. Issei could only sigh.

'Oh crap' He thought as he closed his ears.

""""""""WHATTT!?"""""""".

=Line Break=

The ORC Group were now in the ballroom along with Azazel, Ravel , Ophis and the Vali-team. The Vali-team and the ORC group were in separate tables. They were enjoying the performance of a group of dancers on the stage meanwhile waiting for Issei's turn.

The group were having their meals as they enjoyed the performance. It was then, Issei noticed that Koneko who was sitting on Issei's lap as usual was feeling anxious. He then spoke up.

"Koneko, what's wrong?, are you feeling well?." Issei asked.

"...Ise-senpai... It was just..Onee-sama is here...". Koneko said as she looked at Kuroka who was noticed Koneko and then waved at her. Issei made a small smile.

"Kuroka and i talked this evening.."

"...About what?."

"You shouldn't hate your sister that much, I know that you went through a lot of pain because of her but, she was just protecting you so you won't go berserk on your powers. I talked to her that she can train you so you could handle your senjutsu powers better if you don't mind." Issei said.

"...I..I don't mind if Ise-senpai say so." Koneko said with a smile on her face.

"If Kuroka ever does anything funny or lecherous to you, let me know, I'll make her sorry okay?." Issei said with a hint of joking in it. Koneko blushed and smiled, Happy that her boyfriend is protecting her dearly.

"Ara ara, looks like Koneko-chan and Ise-kun are having their kinky yum yum time. Ufufufufu." It was Akeno who said which made Issei and Koneko blushed madly with their face red as tomato.

"A-a-akeno!, don't say it so erotically!. And what do you mean by 'Kinky Yum Yum'?." Issei said while his face was still blushing madly.

"I also want to be protected by Ise-kun as well. Ufufufu" Akeno said. Issei then spoke up.

"A-Akeno... where father right now?..". Issei asked.

"Ufufufu. He is on a mission right now but why the sudden question?, missing your father-in-law Ise-kun?." Akeno said in a teasing tone.

"Haha, it's just, isn't it important for you to meet your father?, since you are already reunited with him?." Issei said. Akeno then spoke.

"Thank you, Ise-kun..."

"?"

"Thank you for caring me that much, i am thankful for being able to met you that day. I don't know what will happen to me if i'd stayed hating myself as a fallen angel. Thank you so much...Ise-kun..".Akeno said with her left eye forming a tear.

"Your welcome...Akeno...". Issei smiled. It was then, he was approached by Azazel.

"Let's go playboy, your turn is next." Azazel said with a huge grin. Issei nods and told Koneko to get off.

"Well, i'm next guys!, i'll get going." Issei said. His attire still consist in a black leather jacket.

"Alright Ise!, We'll be cheering you from here~." Rias said loudly.

"Do your best!, Issei-san!/Issei-sama!." Asia and Ravel cheered. "Go for it! Ise-kun!." Xenovia said out loud.

"I will!." Issei said loudly. The Vali-team and Ophis also gave him cheers as he walked to the backstage, preparing for his performance.

As the dancer's performance ended with a loud applause, Azazel, who was the host appeared from the backstage. He had a card that he hold that looks like what TV Programme hosts use obviously. He then spoke out.

[Amazing performance by the the dancers awhile ago, Now, we move on to the next performance which you people will be surprised!, Please welcome!.. Issei Hyoudou!.] The crowd then went wil at the mention of Issei **...** AGAIN!.The ORC Group, Vali-team cheered loudly as they welcomed their comrade's performance. Issei appeared from the backstage. The stage was illuminating with the color blue while there were mist on the stage. **(PLAY NOW)**

 _ **Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.**_

 _ **Fall into your sunlight.**_

 _ **The future's open wide, beyond believing.**_

 _ **To know why, hope dies.**_

 _ **Losing what was found, a world so hollow.**_

 _ **Suspended in a compromise.**_

 _ **The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.**_

 _ **Somehow, sundown.**_

The crowd were enjoying the calm performance. Back at the ORC group, The girls were flabbergasted by Issei's melodious voice. Irina was recording Issei performing on her smartphone like a mother recording her children on their first day of school.

 _ **And finding answers.**_

 _ **Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.**_

 _ **Passing the graves of the unknown**_.

 _ **As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.**_

 _ **Illusions of the sunlight.**_

 _ **And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.**_

 _ **With love gone, for so long.**_

 _ **And this day's ending.**_

 _ **Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.**_

 _ **Knowing that faith, is all I hold.**_

 _ **And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.**_

 _ **Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.**_

 _ **But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.**_

 _ **Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.**_

 _ **Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent**_

Issei then went down from the stage as he continued to sing with the wireless microphone. The crowd clapped and cheered loudly as he went to the place where the ORC group is. The girls were excited to see Issei suddenly came down from the stage.

 _ **All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.**_

 _ **All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.**_

 _ **There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.**_

 _ **To the place we belong, and his love will conquer.**_

Issei then just walked to the Vali-team and he hi-fived them all which the team pleasantly did, so did Le Fay. He then walked to the ORC group to give them a hi-five too. When Issei passed Koneko, he pinched her cheek softly which she blushed with annoyance and patted Ophis's head softly. Irina was waving to Issei to look at her camera which Issei did. Issei then walked back to the stage as he continued to sing.

 _ **And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.**_

 _ **Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.**_

 _ **But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.**_

 _ **Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.**_

 _ **Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.**_

 _ **All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.**_

 _ **All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.**_

 _ **There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.**_

 _ **To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all**_

 _ **Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.**_

 _ **Fall into your sunlight**_ _._

As the song ended, Issei only said "Thank you" to the crowd and left the stage. The crowd clapped endlessly as Issei gave them a really good performance.

As Issei left the backstage to the ORC group, Ddraig suddenly woke up.

[How are you feeling partner?, i finally sense some positive emotions from you.] Ddraig said hapilly.

'Ddraig, you and Azazel planned this right?...'

[Heh, you finally manage to connect some brain cells in your head. Well, Fafnir sent me a private message thru Azazel's jewel that day where you were in the hospital, so that is how the whole thing was planned.]

'You sneaky lizard...' Issei chuckled.

[How is it feels like?, to finally confess to them partner?.]

'It feels great Ddraig, when the girls comforted me, i felt like Raynare is slowly disappearing.' Issei thought. He then continued as he saw his friends waving at him.

' I'm-i'm really thankful for meeting, they gave me a second chance in life to prove that i am worthy to be loved...'

[That's good partner.. It is surely good that you came to know that they really loved you.] Ddraig ended as Issei look at all of his friends one by one who was waving and welcoming him. There was Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba, Gasper, Ravel, Ophis and the Vali-team that includes Vali, Bikou, Arthur, Le Fay, and Kuroka. He was thankful to able to meet this people as he went through happy and rough times with them. He really wants to spend the rest of his life with every people who he cherished.

Issei was the kind of guy who will protect those that he cares for. By the way... Devil-Class Promotion Test will be held 2 days again right?.

* * *

How was chapter 8 huhh? Well, leave a review, a fav and follow. Until the next chapter!.


End file.
